A Sex Machine ready to reload
by D.Would
Summary: "J'ai rencontré Dieu cette nuit. Et il s'appelle Brian Kinney ". En quelques années, tout a changé à Pittsburgh. Ce que croyait Brian acquis se dérobe sous ses pieds et il doit désormais se réfugier dans le monde du travail pour oublier. Un contrat juteux s'offre à lui avec un richissime investisseur nommé Blaise Zabini. Sauront-ils mettre de côté leur tempérament explosif ?
1. Burning Desire : Chocolate and Vanilla

**Posté le :** 24 Décembre 2013._ I told you sooooo_.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman qui ont su recréer l'univers Queer As Folk à la sauce américaine et ont pu nous offrir une nouvelle version des personnages ainsi que de leurs interactions. Mais aussi un énorme merci à J.K. Rowling qui a créé l'univers Harry Potter. Curieusement, je mélange les deux univers, même s'il n'y aura pas de magie. Je prends uniquement les personnages, les caractères que j'imagine qu'ils ont (ou plutôt auraient dans ce cadre) et voilà ! J'ai pris un plaisir monstre à mêler les deux, à trouver des corrélations entre des choses qui n'existent pas. J'espère réellement que vous aimerez cette histoire parce que je suis emballée par le projet et j'y ai souvent pensé ces derniers temps. C'est mon premier vrai crossover sur ce site, du coup, j'ai trop la pression, duh !

**Couples **: Blaise Zabini x Théodore Nott et Brian Kinney x Justin Taylor.

**Quelques précisions** : L'histoire se situe quelques mois après la fin de la saison 5 de Queer As Folk, donc si vous ne l'avez jamais vue et comptez un jour le faire, passez votre chemin au risque d'être spoilé(e) sur certains évènements que je rappellerai au cours de l'intrigue. En plus de ça, il y aura quelques anachronisme par rapport à la série. Il serait trop difficile pour moi de recontextualiser tout ça dans les années 2000-2005. Je préfère donc utiliser l'année 2013-2014 comme repère chronologique. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de ce choix scénaristique relevant d'une crise aiguë de flemmardise. Ah, et j'ai failli oublier : le titre provient d'une chanson de Queen « _Don't Stop Me Now_ ». And by the way, la présentation des dialogues sort un peu de ce que je fais d'ordinaire. Pour cette fic j'ai décidé d'opter pour les guillemets comme à l'américaine. Je voulais faire un test et voir comment je pouvais faire etc. Perso, je trouve ça assez sympa pour insérer des éléments sans constamment revenir à la ligne. À part ça, je n'ai pas de bêta donc soyez indulgent(e)s !

* * *

**Musiques** : **01. **_Satellite _– TV On The Radio. **02. **_Personal Jesus _– Marilyn Manson. **03. **_Esta Noche _– Azealia Banks. **04. **_Hit & Run _– Lana Del Rey. **05. **_6 Underground _– Sneaker Pimps. **06.** _The Devil is a Lie_ – Rick Ross ft Jay Z.** 07. **_Power – _Kanye West. **[Désormais vous pouvez trouver mes playlists sur YouTube. Mon compte est : MoreDWould]**

* * *

_**A Sex Machine ready to reload **_

**CHAPITRE I :**

_**« Burning Desire : Chocolate and Vanilla, swirl, swirl... » **_

«_ J'ai rencontré Dieu cette nuit. Et il s'appelle Brian Kinney _», Justin Taylon, in. Queer as Folk, saison 1, episode 1

_._

_._

_._

_**« Once you go black, you never go back »** – a famous line which means when you get your pussy fucked by a black dick, you're gonna be so loose that you'll never go back to white, asian, latino etc. _[Urban Dictionnary]

_._

_._

_._

« Bordel, où est ma putain de dose de caféine ? »

Pour quelques grammes de Stevia dans son café, Brian Kinney était prêt à tuer. Son assistant – Théodore Nott (et non pas Théodore Schmidt) – l'avait appris bien à ses dépens au cours de sa formation à Kinney Industry. La première mise en garde qu'il avait reçue de la part de la secrétaire fut : « _Et surtout, surtout, n'oublie pas le café de Brian. Un sachet de Stevia, tu ne remues pas. Il aime bien le faire tout seul. Le prendre tous les matins au Starbucks serait un plus. C'est ça ou la pipe pour avoir une promotion dans le coin_. » Théodore avait refusé de jouer de sa mâchoire pour allonger son contrat au sein de l'entreprise. Il avait donc religieusement servi le café de Brian Kinney pendant cinq mois en espérant qu'il se souvienne de son prénom. Chose perdue.

En sortant de l'université Carmegie-Mellon avec un _master degree_ en publicité et management, Théodore s'était attendu à tout sauf à en être réduit à prendre les appels pour un personnage à l'égo aussi surdimensionné que celui de son patron. Kinney Industry était l'une des sociétés ayant fait un partenariat avec sa faculté et Théo était tombé tout droit dans le panneau. Il avait signé pour un an et le bout du tunnel semblait loin ; extrêmement loin... Du bout des doigts, Théodore repoussa la cup de frappuccino face à Brian qui l'attrapa puis s'enferma dans son bureau sans le moindre salut.

« De mauvais poil ? »

C'était Théodore. Enfin, l'_autre_ Théodore. Ici, tout le monde l'appelait Ted. Il avait essayé de draguer Théo un nombre incalculable de fois et sans une once de subtilité. Il soupçonnait même Brian de s'amuser de la situation. De temps à autre, le jeune assistant le voyait ricaner depuis l'autre côté de la baie vitrée dès que Ted rôdait d'un peu trop près de son bureau. Ça avait commencé par une blague stupide : « _C'est drôle, on a le même prénom_ », avait graveleusement suggéré Ted, en diète de sexe depuis près de quinze mois, «_ Je suis certain qu'on se trouvera plein d'autres points communs. En tout cas, bienvenu dans l'équipe_ ! » Théodore avait grimacé en serrant poliment sa main moite. Il savait quelque part que Ted se masturbait quotidiennement pour évacuer toute la frustration d'être entouré du matin au soir de sex-symbols.

Théodore faisait partie de cette jeune équipe dynamique au physique plutôt avantageux. Ici, de nombreux chefs d'entreprises, commerciaux et futurs actionnaires défilaient. Il était donc essentiel que tout le monde ait une tenue irréprochable. Théodore avait été choisi à la tête (ou au fessier, les critères de Brian étant tous subcentrés). Il leva son visage agréable vers son alias et le sourire de Ted s'élargit considérablement.

« Comme toujours », répondit Théo en quittant des yeux sa page Wikipédia sur les vertus de la Stevia. « Tu as passé un bon week-end ? »

Théodore posa la question plus par automatisme que par réel intérêt. Il n'écouta pas la moitié de ce que son interlocuteur avait à lui raconter à propos du délicieux agneau laqué à l'armagnac qu'il avait préparé hier soir afin de déguster la trilogie du _Parrain_ en solitaire. Théodore, les bras croisés sur la pile de dossiers, hocha de la tête et fit quelques moues dubitatives qu'il avait apprises avec un photographe de mode. C'était ce qui avait fait craquer Brian lors de son entretien. Ça et ses yeux revolver qui transperçaient la chair aussi durablement qu'une AK-47. Ted semblait conquis de l'attention que son collègue lui portait.

« … Je pourrai t'en faire profiter, un de ces jours », proposa d'une manière faussement innocente ce cher Ted. « Ce n'est pas très sain de manger sandwich sur sandwich au bureau. Je suis capable de te faire des gnocchis au pesto dont tu me diras des nouvelles en moins d'une heure... »

Théodore arqua un sourcil. S'agissait-il d'une sorte de, mmh, rendez-vous ? Un rapide coup d'oeil à la baie vitrée lui suffit pour comprendre que Ted était envoyé par Brian en personne. Il lui avait sûrement bourré le crâne pour lui faire croire qu'il avait un ticket. C'était raté. Ted devait bien avoir le double de son âge. Il se voyait mal dîner avec (autrement que d'une manière amicale ou professionnelle), lui tenir la main ou même l'embrasser.

« … Ma mère disait toujours que pour contenter un homme il faut lui donner à manger. Et mes invités repartent toujours sans pouvoir reboucler leur ceinture »

Il éclata d'un petit rire gras et forcé très déplaisant aux oreilles. Le téléphone sonna. Sauvé par le gong. Théodore lui accorda un sourire indulgent et décrocha :

« Kinney Industry à l'appareil. »

Il y eut un silence puis un profond soupir de lassitude.

« Je voudrai parler à cet enculé de Brian Kinney »

Cette voix était grave, sensuelle et hérissait les poils. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Théodore tombait sur une voix aussi sexy au bout du fil. Kinney Industry embauchait tout un tas de mannequin vocaux pour former leurs prototypes de publicités. Mais celle-ci eut un impact dingue sur Théodore qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Lui aussi était à court de sexe pour s'emballer juste pour quelques décibels. Il se racla la gorge après avoir été refroidi par le regard humide d'espoir de Ted.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir un nom pour vous annoncer ? » demanda-t-il.

L'homme soupira de plus belle et Théodore était certain qu'il était mentalement en train d'énumérer toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait.

« Dites-lui Zabini. Ça suffira. »

« Mmh, très bien. Je vous mets en relation avec son cabinet. »

Théodore appuya sur la touche attente puis se tourna vers Ted.

« Tu sais qui est Zabini, toi ? »

Ted blêmit considérablement et parut tout à coup affolé.

« Z-Zabini ? C'est lui au téléphone ? » (En guise de réponse, Théodore haussa vaguement des épaules) « C'est un tout nouvel investisseur pour la Kinney. Pété de thunes. Il lance sa propre chaîne de télévision et il veut que Brian s'occupe de sa promotion. Ce mec-là n'aime pas attendre. »

Aussitôt, Théodore transféra l'appel à Brian qui cessa aussitôt de siroter paisiblement son frappuccino agrémenté de Stevia. L'appel semblait très important, car Brian changea d'attitude et commença à faire les cent pas. Ted avait recommencé son babillage, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Théodore espérait secrètement de savoir lire sur les lèvres.

« … En fait, le secret pour les gnocchis c'est l'étape de... »

Il n'écoutait même pas et ne se donnait plus la peine de faire semblant. Ted l'ennuyait. C'était franchement désagréable de l'entendre piailler des compliments à longueur de journée tandis que ces derniers rebondissaient sur lui sans jamais l'atteindre.

En fait, si Théodore pouvait illustrer sa ''relation'' avec Ted en un procédé scientifique, cela serait certainement quelque chose comme le poivre et le liquide vaisselle. Ted – avec son petit côté propret et aseptisé – serait le liquide vaisselle. Théodore était le poivre, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Lorsqu'on plaçait dans un récipient du poivre à la surface de l'eau, ce dernier s'étalait un peu partout de façon homogène. Mais dès qu'une seule goutte de liquide vaisselle entrait à son contact, le poivre fuyait à toute jambe et se réfugiait au bord. C'était chimique. Entre Ted et lui, ça ne pouvait marcher.

« Un instant, s'il te plaît », pria Théodore en le faisant taire tandis que Ted jacassait à propos des trois nouveaux sirupeux qu'il avait gagné aux enchères sur Ebay.

Quand il se tut, la voix de Brian prit en ampleur et il distingua quelques mots :

« Non, non je ne suis pas prêt à réduire mes honoraires de sept pourcents... New York ? Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre New York ! … Ouais, et alors ? … Je te parie ce que tu veux que... Zabini, t'es qu'un connard. Tout le monde le sait et ton projet ne vaut pas un clou... Tu deales de la merde. Ne t'attends pas à des annonceurs autres que ceux des pompes funèbres pendant tes pages pub... J'en ai rien à cirer de tes deadlines, tu t'es foutu dans la merde seul... Concept ?... Non, mais, t'as pas saisi ce que j'étais en train de te dire, là. Je ne réduis pas mes frais. »

Se rendant compte que sa conversation était suivie à son insu, Brian referma brutalement le léger instercise de la baie vitrée puis tira les stores. Comme s'il sortait brutalement d'une rêverie, Ted sautilla puis prononça :

« Beaucoup de comptes à régler au département comptabilité. Ça n'arrête pas. »

Théodore le regarda s'éloigner avec autant d'intérêt qu'un pansement que l'on arrachait. Il retourna consulter sa page Wikipédia : ''_La faible teneur en glucides de la Stevia en fait un ingrédient alimentaire alternatif au saccharose. De plus, son effet négligeable sur le taux de glucose dans le sang le met au rang d'édulcolorant compatible avec les régimes pour diabétiques et hypoglycémiques_''.

À force de ne servir que de secrétaire au rabais pour Brian Kinney, Théodore avait perdu sa verve pour le travail bien fait, son ingéniosité et son goût pour le défi. Sa première année dans la vie active l'avait plongée dans un no man's land de désespoir et de gouffre. Personne ne l'avait préparé à ça après ses années palpitantes à courir le campus universitaire. Le téléphone clignota deux fois en rouge, signe que la conversation était terminée. Théodore ferma les yeux d'anticipation, comme une proie qui savait qu'elle allait se faire se déchiqueter.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous foutiez à m'espionner ? », rugit Brian en désignant de son index la baie vitrée. « Je vous ferai dire que ce qui se passe dans mon bureau ne vous concerne pas. Et si j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre des notes du moindre de mes faits et gestes, je me serai marié, c'est clair ? »

Théodore roula des yeux, n'osant absolument rien ajouter. Le mariage était un sujet sensible chez son patron. Il y a de ça moins d'un an, il avait fait sa demande à son fiancé et lui avait même offert un gigantesque manoir. Tout du moins, c'était ce que les cancans du service des relations humaines colportaient.

Il s'appelait Justin. Brian avait posé son genou à terre en un ultime geste désespéré. Une fois, il avait dit avec détachement qu'il était bien content de ne pas s'être marié, que sa vie aurait été trop fade et différente de celle qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Mais Théodore n'était pas dupe. Il pouvait deviner au léger voilement dans ses yeux que jamais le thumpa-thumpa des boîtes de nuit ne pourrait combler le vide dans son cœur. Alors Théodore acquiesça docilement.

« Bien, je donne une soirée ce soir. Pour ce connard de Zabini. Ça sera chez moi. J'imagine que vous avez toujours mon adresse ? »

Oh que oui ! La dernière fois que Théo avait mis les pieds du côté de son loft, il avait surpris son patron en plein threesome tandis qu'il devait déposer une pile de dossiers. C'était un souvenir plutôt embarrassant et à la fois sacrément émoustillant.

« Venez avec quelque chose d'un peu plus classe. Ne dites pas un mot à votre petit-ami Ted. Je me charge moi-même des invitations ».

Théodore lui envoya un regard noir. Il savait bien pourquoi Brian l'invitait plutôt qu'un autre. Théodore connaissait tous les noms des affiliés de l'entreprise. Souvent, il passait ses soirées légèrement en retrait et les lui soufflait à l'oreille d'une manière très discrète. Tout ça parce que Brian était strictement incapable de se souvenir de l'identité des gens qu'il croisait.

Il retourna dans son bureau puis Théodore en profita pour fouiller la banque de données de l'entreprise. Ses doigts tapèrent le mot « _Zabini_ ». Neuf cent trente-six résultats. Il cliqua sur le premier lien : « _Blaise Zabini, d'origine italo-éthiopienne, a reçu cette année le prestigieux prix américain Madam C. J. Walker pour la création de sa chaîne câblée Zion. Dégageant à la fin du second trimestre des bénéfices s'échelonnant entre cinq et sept millions de dollars en seulement huit mois de longévité, la Zion Compagnie s'assure déjà des jours heureux après un lancement fulgurant et retantissant grâce à ses campagnes publicitaires racoleuses. Mr Zabini – héritier d'un des empires du dimants en Afrique subsaharienne du côté de son père, et d'un musée de pièces de hautes coutures du côté de sa mère – compte dans sa start-up plus d'une cinquantaine d'employés recrutés dans les MBA et universités les plus prestigieuses du monde. _»

Théodore cliqua au hasard sur le cinquième lien, attiré par me mot-clef ''sexy'' qui se réfléchissait en gras : « _Blaise Zabini a été élu par le magazine QG USA la personnalité la plus sexy de la ville de Pittsburgh, devant de redoutables concurrents tels Queen Porter ou Brian Kinney. Le jeune homme a eu la chance d'avoir un excellent quinté grâce au code génétique hautement suffisant... _»

En regardant la photo en légende, qu'il réussit à agrandir, Théodore constata que ''hautement suffisant'' était un doux euphémisme pour qualifier le physique de Zabini. Ce mec était bandant. Juste bandant. Ses yeux légèrement en amandes semblaient moqueurs et reflétaient une sorte de supériorité quasi royale. Un peu comme si ce mec se disait : « _J'ai du pedigree, les gars. Débarrassez le plancher_ ». Sa peau brune, tirant vers un ocre rouge, était parfaite.

Théodore était si médusé qu'il cru être avalé par son siège tant il fondait devait cette plastique de rêve. Il croisa les doigts pour que le restant de son corps soit tout aussi prometteur que le buste affiché par l'encadré photo. Se sentant espionné par-dessus son épaule (Il détestait ce plateau de bureaux ouverts les uns sur les autres), Théodore ferma rapidement la base de données et effaça le mot « Zabini » de sa table de recherche.

Ooo

Le soir même, Théodore arriva au loft de Brian avec un léger retard. Les embouteillages de Pittsburgh pouvaient être redoutables. L'endroit était déjà presque plein et un morceau d'Indie s'échappait depuis les enceintes en chrome. Il se faufila parmi une pléthore de jeunes garçons plus ravissants les uns que les autres. Toute la haute société queer de la ville était là. Brian ne mettait pas les petits plats dans les grands. Théodore dut tendre le coup pour l'apercevoir. Il s'approcha suffisamment pour qu'il le voie et Brian lui fit signe qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour le moment.

Les mignons étaient là, dociles, alignés contre le mur, à attendre qu'on les invite à danser. Théo ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette ambiance suffocante et pleine de faux-semblant. Il avait l'impression – ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il traînait un peu trop dans Pittsburgh la nuit – d'agir d'une façon similaire qu'aux mecs près des bois. Un peu comme une branche de figues à peine mûres que l'on pourrait cueillir sans réaliser le moindre effort.

Théodore ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il avait fini par accepter cette invitation (hormis l'argument massif ''Zabini''). Sans doute son subconscient qui, parfois, voulait se la jouer cool et intégré. Ce n'était pas le cas. Théo ne serait jamais ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il était juste... Théo. Et c'était déjà pas mal.

Pour s'occuper les mains, il tenait une bouteille d'eau gazeuse à peine entamée. Il préférait clairement le soda, mais il ne voulait pas contrarier les goûts de Brian. Alors Théo but – ou plutôt trempait ses lèvres dans – son Orezza sans broncher. Il bougeait la tête au rythme de tubes inconnus, qui pourtant n'avaient aucun secret pour Hermione. Cette dernière souriait tellement qu'on apercevait ses dents proéminentes.

Hermione avait mis la paire de stiletto orange à bout doré qu'elle avait déniché dans une friperie lundi dernier. C'était un peu aussi leur fête à ces chaussures. Elles avaient mérité d'être baladées après avoir passé des années entières dans un tiroir poussiéreux. Théo n'aimait pas Hermione. Mais il adorait ses escarpins. Si Théo avait été un peu plus dingue et aux tendances transformistes, il l'aurait sans doute poussé par terre pour les lui piquer avant de s'enfuir avec en courant. Il ne le fit pas. Théo se contenta d'observer Hermione balancer la tête de gauche à droite, entraînant sa longue queue de cheval dans ses mouvements débiles.

Théo brisa la ligne des doms Juan et autres catherinettes du vendredi soir et alla déposer sa bouteille parmi la forêt de Heineken, Perrier et Orezza décapsulées. Et c'est là qu'il le vit : Blaise Zabini venait d'arriver, avec une bonne heure de retard. Quelques personnes le regardèrent un peu trop longuement pour que cela soit simplement mis sur le compte de la curiosité ou de la politesse. Théodore était certain d'en faire partie.

Zabini prit moins de temps pour détecter la présence de Brian. Il était au bar, comme d'habitude. Un truc dans son attitude fit tout à coup réaliser à Théo que Brian et Blaise se connaissaient déjà depuis pas mal de temps. Peut-être malgré eux, mais c'était bien le cas. Brian le regarda progresser parmi la foule avec un sourire en coin. Ils ne se serrèrent pas la main et restèrent un moment sans même s'accorder le moindre regard.

En traversant la pièce, Théodore évita soigneusement, lui aussi, tout contact visuel avec _Lui_. _Lui_ c'était le feu, le déchaînement, la destruction. D'un point de vue strictement physique, _Il _était ce que Théo aimait le plus en ce bas monde et, pour une raison étrange n'appartenant qu'à la logique humaine, il préférait battre en retraite. Théo ressentit un trop-plein d'émotions dès qu'_Il _se mit à danser. Dans ses gestes, à travers sa sensualité déconcertante mêlée de naturelle, se dégageait une puissance électrisante. Théo sut, au plus profond de ses tripes, qu'il était tombé raide dingue de son corps.

Les néons à technologie intuitive de Brian passèrent du blanc opaque au bleu électrique tandis que le tempo de _Esta Noche_ emplissait le loft : « _He wanna taste the cinnamon too. Sex is a race, I'm winning it too. I'm a rude bitch but I like gentlemen, who spends dividends, benjis, residuals too. When he, put in it, not remembering you. Who's is girlfriend, never a clue, what_ ? » C'était bizarre parce que là, s'il n'était pas plongé dans cet univers, jamais Théodore n'aurait pu soupçonner que les termes d'un contrat d'au moins sept chiffres s'effectuait juste sous ses yeux. On aurait plutôt dit une fête de night-clubber et cadres dynamiques à la recherche de sensations, après une semaine particulièrement harassante.

Théodore ne savait pas trop quel était son rôle dans ce pandémonium. Pour se donner un alibi, il se creusa une place sur le dancefloor, trinquant avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas. Partenaires ou adversaires, il s'en fichait royalement. En faisant un tour sur lui-même, Théodore croisa les yeux de Zabini. Il continua à bouger en rythme de la musique puis lui offrit son dos. Théo sentit des mains sur ses hanches et un corps se presser contre le sien. L'odeur de Zabini était particulièrement excitante et Théo s'amusa à bouger ses fesses contre son bassin avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

Il savait que sa chartre du parfait petit employé l'empêchait de se livrer à des contacts prolongés avec des futurs souscrivants de la Kinney. Mais... quelque chose lui disait que si on devait amadouer Zabini avant une signature, c'était par là qu'il fallait débuter. Théo faisait strictement son job. Rien d'autre qu'une relation purement professionnelle entre deux adultes tout à fait sérieux et appliqués dans leur carrière respective. « _You know this world is mean. Nothing's for free, Money and Technology_. »

Les paroles lui passaient complètement au-dessus de la tête, Théo étant trop concentré sur le langoureux frottage qu'il était en train d'effectuer depuis près de deux couplets et un refrain. Il pouvait presque sentir Zabini légèrement durcir. Le sourire de Théo s'élargit, victorieux. Il ne se retourna pas pour savourer son succès, absolument certain qu'il rosirait de honte en croisant son regard, ses inhibitions revenant au galop.

La chanson se termina trop vite à son goût, remplacée par une plus lente et suggestive du mode aléatoire. L'alchimie se brisa et Théo fut contraint d'offrir son visage plutôt que sa nuque à Zabini. Ce dernier semblait satisfait de leur petit échange et le gratifia d'un regard troublant. Il se redirigea vers le bar que n'avait toujours pas quitté Brian, celui-ci n'ayant pas manqué une seconde de leur petit spectacle.

Cette fois, Théodore reconnut la mélodie : c'était ''_6 Underground_'' de Sneaker Pimps. Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule qui affluait encore depuis la porte ouverte du loft, afin de laisser pénétrer un peu d'air de ce mois sec de Novembre. La queue pour les toilettes était ahurissante. Quatre types se partageaient un coin de miroir (l'un vérifiant l'état de ses lentilles, un autre sniffant un ersatz de crystal meth et les deux derniers flattaient leur ego en corrigeant des imperfections imaginaires).

Théodore attendit, le souffle court, qu'ils débarrassent le plancher pour boire de l'eau et s'en versa un peu sur son front brûlant. Il ne savait pas trop s'il avait chaud à cause de l'ambiance ou de son excitation croissante. Sans doute un mélange des deux.

Il retourna vers les festivités et vit que Brian lui faisait un signe de main. Zabini était là, fixant d'un air ennuyé le mur comme s'il était un ingénieur des travaux publics inspectant les lieux avant de livrer le projet. Zabini devait sans doute trouver le loft de Brian très bas de gamme s'il était aussi pété de thunes qu'on le racontait.

« Je te confie Zabini », lança Brian en haussant la voix afin de se faire entendre par-dessus la sono démente. Cette apparente familiarité donnait à Théodore la furieuse envie de rire. « Blaise a le contrat chez lui », ajouta son patron, « Il va le signer ce soir, selon les termes sur lesquels on était tombé d'accord au téléphone. Tu vas chez lui le récupérer. »

Théodore papillonna des paupières. Depuis quand était-il coursier en plus d'être secrétaire et cafetière officielle du grand manitou ? Blaise vida son verre d'un trait puis quitta le bar. Brian lança un regard insistant à Théo puis le poussa à sa suite. Derrière eux, les couples se rapprochaient d'une manière un peu trop sensuelle pour que cela soit approuvé par la bienséance.

Zabini l'attendait dans l'ascenseur et rabattit la barrière dès que Théodore eut mit un pied à l'intérieur. Il se sentait piégé, comme un animal pris dans un étau. Les notes de _Never Ever _s'échappaient toujours du loft de Brian de manière étouffée. Plus ils descendaient, plus on avait l'impression que cette chanson provenait du fond des eaux. Zabini sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Il en tendit une à Théodore.

« Non, je... je ne fume pas, désolé »

Zabini arqua un sourcil.

« Y'a pas de quoi être désolé », grommela-t-il, la clope coincée entre ses lèvres. « Désolé de quoi ? De ne pas partager le cancer avec moi ? Au fait, c'est quoi ton prénom ? Brian était incapable de me le dire. »

Cela le surprit à peine.

« Théodore. »

Zabini acquiesça et exhala un nuage de fumée puis ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Juste devant l'immeuble était garée une Maserati Gran Cabrio grise métallisée. Bien évidemment, c'était la sienne. Théodore ouvrit la portière puis mit sa ceinture en pensant soudainement aux psaumes délivrés par La Vierge Britney Spears : «_ You want a hot body ? You want a Bugatti ? You want a Maserati ? You better work, bitch_ ! » Théo était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que Zabini avait déjà tout ce qu'une michtoneuse de ce milieu pouvait rêver. Et ça, sans même travailler.

Il mit le contact et l'autoradio. Il l'éteignit d'agacement et s'élança. Ils longèrent la Monongahela. Le fleuve reflétait dans l'eau les petits carrés scintillants des fenêtres des buildings, un peu comme une estampe de jaune, blanc et vert fluo étirés sur des dizaines de mètres. Zabini ne prononça pas un mot durant toute la traversée du Golden Triangle. Il ne prêta pas non plus une très grande attention aux autres usagers, se croyant sans doute seul sur la route. La voiture de luxe finit par se garer au pied d'un grand hôtel et Zabini confia ses clefs à un larbin de service.

« Par-là », dit-il inutilement à Théodore en désignant du menton les portes de l'établissement.

Théodore n'était pas très familier des hôtels. Il avait vu suffisamment de documentaires pour savoir que tout ce qu'il s'y passait restait à jamais un secret profondément enterré, mais il avait l'impression que l'hôtel était un mot lourdement connoté. Un espace en constant balancement entre le voyeurisme et la confidentialité. Le black-out du personnel hôtelier se devait être sans faille pour des gens qui, comme Zabini, y réglait leur petite affaire en catimini. Il appuya d'abord sur le bouton numéro douze, puis finalement sélectionna le dix-sept.

« Je me trompe toujours, c'est pas possible ».

Théodore eut un sourire crispé.

« Vous... mmh, vous réglez souvent des affaires ici ? »

Dès qu'il eut prononcé cette phrase, Théo le regretta amèrement. Il savait que Blaise savait ce qu'il insinuait. C'était foutu.

« Si je suis dans un hôtel, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas de maison à Pittsburgh », résuma-t-il. « Je ne suis pas d'ici. Et je ne pense pas que Brian apprécierait que je joue sur son terrain de chasse. »

« Ah », réussit à dire Théodore.

Les doubles portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un palier contenant trois suites. Zabini pénétra dans celle de droite. L'espace était entièrement tourné vers la baie qui ruisselait de prismes lumineux en cette heure avancée de la nuit. D'ici, il pouvait même voir les courbes du stadium. Le contrat était sur la table-basse et Théodore remarqua que Zabini ne l'avait ni parapher, ni signer. Il leva ses yeux bleus vers lui.

« Je me disais que ça pouvait attendre... qu'on pouvait faire autre chose, avant. »

Théodore s'approcha. S'il avait su que son poste à Kinney Industry prévoyait qu'il couche de temps à autre avec des hommes canon, il était tout à fait volontaire pour les heures sup non rémunérées. Zabini effaça la distance entre eux et esquissa un geste pour l'embrasser, sembla se raviser quelques secondes, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Théo ne comprenait pas pourquoi Brian ne l'avait pas fait lui-même. Être contre Zabini était loin – très loin – d'être une expérience désagréable. Pendant un instant, Théodore se demanda ce qu'il foutait là, à répondre aux baisers de ce mec comme si c'était le dernier de toute sa chienne de vie. Il ne le faisait pas pour le contrat. Ça, il s'en battait les reins. Mais il le faisait pour lui. Parce qu'il en avait eu terriblement envie dès l'instant où la voix de Zabini avait vibré au téléphone. Théo passa ses bras autour de son cou et joua un moment avec sa langue puis mordilla ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

« Brian court à sa perte », susurra Zabini. « Embaucher des personnes juste pour leur cul, y'a rien de plus autodestructeur ».

Théodore rigola légèrement.

« Tu veux goûter à la bombe ? », glissa Théo au creux de son oreille tout en déposant ses mains sur ses fesses.

Ce fut au tour de l'autre de rire. Il le serra dans ses bras et recommença à l'embrasser avec légèrement plus de fougue que tout à l'heure. Ses doigts passèrent sous son pull, joua avec sa ligne de poils, son nombril et trouva la boucle de sa ceinture. Zabini le tira avec contre son entrejambe et grogna de frustration brute. Ce son eut pour seul effet de donner envie à Théo de se cramponner contre lui et que tous leurs vêtements disparaissent d'un seul coup, comme par enchantement.

Les yeux de Théodore s'écarquillèrent quand il senti des doigts étrangers défaire le bouton et la fermeture de son pantalon. Il fit tomber la veste de Zabini à ses pieds. Ce qui était excitant là-dedans, c'est que Théo ne connaissait que son nom. Il ne voulait rien demander et d'ainsi passer pour le dernier des losers. Et puis, ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Théodore s'en contrefichait de ce que pouvait bien fabriquer Zabini de son existence. D'ici quelques heures, ils n'auraient même plus à s'adresser la parole. Zabini repartira d'où il était venu et Théo tracerait sa route vers Kinney Industry avec un contrat fraîchement signé. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? », interrogea Zabini d'une voix brisée et teintée par le plaisir.

« Tout. », dit-il en picorant sa bouche de baisers, « Absolument tout. »

Contre sa bouche, Zabini semblait ravi d'avoir carte blanche. Il fit valdinguer ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la chambre et fit glisser son pantalon le long des cuisses tandis qu'un hit interplanétaire de Lenny Kravitz résonnait depuis les baffles situées le long de la tête de lit qu'ils approchaient dangereusement. Théodore chuta sur le matelas, la cage thoracique se soulevant précipitamment. Zabini se plaça à califourchon sur lui et le stimula manuellement avec langueur avant de le cajoler avec sa bouche. Théo virait losing-control.

N'en pouvant déjà plus, il commença à gémir et haleter. Zabini ouvrit un préservatif et, au lieu de le placer sur son propre membre, le déroula sur celui de Théodore avant de s'empaler progressivement dessus. Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela, Théo laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise avant de se mordre les lèvres de honte et de délectation. Il était certain de pouvoir jouir immédiatement en sentant Blaise le chevaucher avec une expression partagée entre plénitude et volupté. De temps à autre, il le sentait se contracter lors de légers spasmes incontrôlables au gré de ses soulèvements de bassins allant de plus en plus loin, le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements.

Théo gémit plus fort, submergé par le moment et les sensations diffuses se répandant dans chaque nerf, chaque centimètre cube de peau. Il caressa allègrement la verge imposante de Zabini recouverte d'une fine pellicule de liquide séminal. Théodore fit l'effort surhumain de ne pas fermer les yeux pour garder en tête cette image tandis que son corps se tendait. Son rythme cardiaque s'affola tout à coup et Blaise s'arcbouta sur lui et laissa exploser son orgasme peu de temps avant Théodore. Celui-ci se sentait merveilleusement bien, le souffle court.

Ses jambes s'engourdissaient et il voulut les replier, mais il craignit que cela soit interprété par Zabini comme un vulgaire : «_ J'ai eu ma dose, dégage_. » Au lieu de ça, il commença à caresser son torse composé d'un délicieux alignement d'abdominaux. Zabini eut l'air d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Il se contenta de se retirer puis ramena les cuisses de Théodore sur ses épaules en un sourire prédateur, après avoir enfilé un préservatif à son tour. Les paupières de Théo s'alourdirent lorsqu'il le sentit progresser en lui. Il soupira de ravissement.

La cadence devint de plus en plus soutenue. Entre ses cils s'accrochaient des larmes de luxure. Le visage de Blaise se confondait avec le lustre à pampilles accroché au plafond. Il l'entoura d'abord d'un halot argenté, puis, progressivement, juste un cercle de lumière éblouit Théodore. Lorsque Zabini haleta, Théodore eut l'impression que son ventre contre le sien brûlerait tout sur son passage, tel un cracheur de feu. Spasmodiquement, Théo lui griffa les épaules, le dos, les hanches. Le temps se mit à couler sur eux, et, dans un dernier coup de rein, il cria. Théodore éclata aussitôt de rire, surpris de ses réactions aussi disproportionnées. Il se cacha le visage entre ses mains et Zabini écarta ses doigts.

« Je t'ai trouvé », chantonna-t-il d'une voix faussement enfantine.

Théodore continua de rire stupidement et préféra mettre cela sur le compte de l'alcool. Ah ouais, il _n'avait rien_ bu, hormis de l'eau gazeuse. Pathétique. Théo se redressa sur ses avant-bras et l'embrassa langoureusement, l'attirant vers lui grâce à ses jambes nouées autour de ses hanches. Il avait la ferme intention de prolonger le contact le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce l'aurore mêlée à la nue recouvre leur corps dévêtu. Lentement, Zabini roula sur le côté, heureux. Pendant un moment, aucun des deux n'osa briser le silence : Théo ne savait pas quel genre d'homme post-coïtal Zabini était.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu bosses pour Brian ? »

« Quelques mois », répondit-il en détendant ses articulations.

« C'est un putain de tyran, hein ? »

Théo ne dit rien. Il savait que les ragots allaient d'une personne à une autre à la vitesse d'une étoile filante. Il accorda un sourire à Zabini qui interpréta cela comme une affirmation.

« Je n'aimerai pas travailler pour lui », reprit-il. « Il est bon, c'est sûr. Même très bon. Mais il jure un peu trop par les préceptes de Mark Twain. Du genre : ''_ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible alors ils l'ont fait_''. Ce mec n'a pas de limite. Il se croit invincible sur le marché. Je pensais pareil que lui et ça ne m'a pas empêché de me casser la gueule au passage » Théodore ne voulait pas parler boulot. C'était même le cadet de ses soucis. « Tu as couché avec Brian ? »

La question eut le mérite de le déconcerter. S'il avait couché avec Brian ? Il préférerait laisser un alligator l'enlacer plutôt que _ça_. L'abus de Brian Kinney était dangereux pour la santé. Tout le monde à Pittsburgh le savait. Pourquoi devait-il déroger à la règle ? Les quelques personnes qui avaient osé espérer de Brian un tant soit peu d'affection après une baise acharnée s'était brûlée les ailes tel Ycare. Théo ne voulait pas calciner les siennes en volant trop près du soleil. Coucher avec Brian était de la pure autodestruction.

« Non », répondit-il simplement.

« Non parce que tu n'en as pas eu besoin ou non parce qu'il ne t'a pas encore remarqué ? »

« Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas me plaire semble si incongru que ça ? »

« Assez, oui. C'est un point de vue très original, mais je l'accepte et le partage. », rétorqua Zabini en traçant des sillons sur sa peau à l'aide de son doigt. « Il a dû tenter de t'approcher. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui en dehors de mes heures de travail », trancha-t-il. « C'est... C'est juste lourd, là, tu vois ? »

En lui jetant une oeillade, Théo comprit brusquement l'intérêt de Zabini pour sa vie privée : il était la cible d'un espionnage industriel. Il quitta le lit tandis que Zabini était toujours allongé sur le côté, son sourire ravageur ne le quittant jamais.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? », tenta-t-il avec une moue innocente.

Théodore enfila rapidement ses sous-vêtements, son pantalon puis lui balança le contrat à la figure.

« Que tu signes ou pas ça ne changera pas grandement mon salaire à la fin du mois, donc ne t'imagine pas plus important que tu ne l'es déjà, ok ? Je veux juste une réponse pour pouvoir me tirer chez moi. »

« La politesse voudrait que tu me remercies pour avoir pris ton pied », fit remarquer l'autre en tirant un stylo d'hôtel de la table de chevet.

« La politesse voudrait qu'on n'ait pas à écarter les cuisses pour clôturer un contrat. »

« C'est sûr qu'il n'y a rien de plus orgasmique qu'une bonne vieille poignée de main », grommela Zabini d'un air distant en signant chacune des pages. « C'est fait »

« Et vous voulez des félicitations avec ? » supposa Théo en tirant le contrat vers lui.

« C'est drôle », prononça-t-il en quittant à son tour le lit, absolument nu, « Je m'étais imaginé que ça serait à moi de jouer des pieds et des mains pour te foutre dehors »

« Je n'avais pas envie de vous donner cette peine »

« Tu me revouvoies ? »

« On ne se reverra plus, de toute manière. Je veux dire, je vous croiserai peut-être une ou deux fois lorsque vous irez dans le bureau de Brian. Pas plus. Autant reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes. » Il s'avança vers Zabini et lui serra la main « C'était un véritable_ plaisir _de traiter avec vous ». Il déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue puis s'en alla, le contrat sous le bras.

.

.

.

**Note** : Gniark, la fin du chapitre 1. J'espère que vous avez bien aimé jusqu'ici. Faites-moi part de toutes vos impressions (bonnes comme mauvaises). J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir quelques feedback, même si je suppose qu'ils ne seront pas très nombreux vu l'univers sur lequel j'ai décidé d'écrire. Je me contenterai de votre amour virtuel, mes chatons. Forever young, zabnott on my skin, **D**.


	2. Les Trois T : a week-end story

**Posté le : **15 Janvier 2014. _Free !_

**erratum : **Le nom de l'entreprise de Brian n'est pas Kinney Industry mais Kinneytic. Je ne m'en souvenais plus du tout, vu le temps s'étant écoulé depuis le dernier visionnage. Merci de me l'avoir signalé.

* * *

**Je remercie chaleureusement **_Guest, __Elora, __Eurydice Black, __Kage _et _Nihel D_ Malfoy. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre personnellement puisque j'avais une montagne de travail. J'avais vraiment hâte de poster et j'espère que vous comprendrez que vos commentaires me sont allés droit au coeur. Love, D.

**Musiques : ****01. **_Same Love_ – Macklemore ft Mary Lambert. **02. **_Dark Paradise_ – Lana Del Rey. **03. **_Cupid_ – Amy Winehouse.**04. **_London Bridge _– Fergie.** 05. **_Sexy Bitch _– Akon ft David Guetta.** 06. **_Aura_ (Machete Kills) – Lady Gaga.** 07. **_Morning After Dark _– Timbaland.

* * *

**CHAPITRE II : **

**« _Les Trois T. : a week-end story _»**

« _Je ne crois pas à l'amour. Je crois à la baise. C'est honnête, efficace, et pas prise de tête. Tu prends ton pied un max, et t'as le minimum d'emmerdes. L'amour c'est un truc inventé par les hétéros. Ils se disent qu'ils s'aiment pour être sur de pouvoir baiser. Et ils finissent par se faire du mal parce que finalement, tout est basé sur des mensonges_. » Brian Kinney, in. Queer as Folk, saison 1, épisode 2

.  
.

.

_«__ I saw the best minds of my generation destroyed by madness_ (…) _who let themselves be fucked in the ass by saintly motorcyclists, and screamed with joy, who blew and were blown by those human seraphim, the sailors, caresses of Atlantic and Caribbean love »_, Howl, Allen Ginsberg.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Brian se réveilla avec une gueule de bois effroyable.

Il resta un long moment sous la douche, le front brûlant sur le carrelage frais. Il se souvenait de peu de chose, sa mémoire étant enveloppée d'un cocon de brume. Brian ne savait même pas comment il parvenait encore à tenir debout malgré la pression et la fatigue accumulée dans ses jambes à force d'avoir dansé.

Il utilisa le gel douche pour hommes qu'avait laissé Sunshine sur son passage. En l'ouvrant par inadvertance, Brian se fustigea mentalement. Il l'avait précieusement gardé intact pour se souvenir de Justin, d'une certaine manière. Avoir son odeur au creux de la main le ramena il y a quelques mois lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore décidé de le quitter pour s'aventurer à New York.

Il se savonna lentement avec, fermant les yeux pour s'en imprégner le plus longtemps possible. Souvent, l'effluve des gels douche s'évaporait avec la chaleur, le contact de l'eau tiède ou de la peau et finissait dans un tourbillon de mousse dans le siphon. Il en était tout autre pour celui-là. Brian ignorait où Justin avait bien pu l'acquérir. Il avait même demandé à Théodore, son assistant, de lui trouver l'adresse du fabricant sur Internet. Apparemment, c'était un produit artisanal car aucune piste ne pouvait remonter jusqu'à l'entreprise.

« Pathétique », songea Brian en reposant le gel douche dans le porte-savon. « Je me cramponne à un _putain_ de produit telle une_ putain _de gonzesse. »

Il arrêta le jet d'eau et sortit de sa salle de bain, le regard vide. Il s'habilla rapidement, prit son attaché-case et ses clefs puis s'en alla après avoir marché sur divers détritus. Sa femme de ménage remettrait tout en ordre durant son absence. Ce matin, les rues de Pittsburgh étaient affreusement calmes.

Brian jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : 8H17. En général, c'était le bordel dans ses eaux-là. Il se gara juste devant Kinneytic, anciennement un spa gay rénové. Il adorait ce spa. Travailler en étant entouré du souvenir de toutes ces queues le remplissait de bonheur. Brian tenta de pousser la porte et constata qu'elle était fermée. Il appela deux fois son assistant. La première pour lui demander d'ouvrir. La seconde pour l'insulter et le menacer.

« Bordel, Nott, pourquoi c'est putain de fermé ? »

« … Mmh ? De quoi vous... ? »

« L'entreprise ! Kinneytic ! Pourquoi c'est fermé ? »

Théodore bailla ostensiblement et Brian serra les poings.

« C'est samedi. C'est normal que ça soit fermé. Tout le monde récupère de la soirée d'hier. Pourquoi ? Vous êtes devant ? Allô ?... »

Samedi. _Samedi_. Putain de Samedi.

Brian se passa une main dans les cheveux, déphasé. Il était complètement déréglé depuis le départ de Justin. Il ne pensait plus qu'au boulot pour évacuer. Le prénom de Justin dansait dans sa tête. C'était drôle parce qu'au départ, il n'arrivait même pas à le retenir. Les personnes amoureuses étaient censées (je dis bien _censées_) connaître le nom de la personne pour qui elle craquait. C'était le béaba, le minimum syndical. Pourtant, Brian, empêtré dans ses sales habitudes, avait fini par desservir sa propre cause.

Avant cela, Brian n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il y avait eu des flirts, des baises inopinées, de la drague intempestives. Plusieurs fois. Des tonnes de fois. Et ça ne s'était jamais produit ou déroulé de la même façon. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ces romances avortées, un peu comme si tout cela s'était produit il y a des milliers d'années, ou avec un autre soi-même.

Mais parfois, quand la solitude devenait trop forte, Brian songeait à nouveau aux baisers humides et maladroits de Paul ; à l'odeur de tabac froid qui se dégageait du blouson de Fred à la voix brisée de Cham... Il y pensait. De plus en plus souvent. Surtout depuis le jour où _Il _l'avait laissé tomber. À l'époque, tous les deux incarnaient un couple saisissant de beauté et de symbiose. Tout ça c'était terminé. Brian s'était construit un mythe pour pallier à la décevante réalité : Le travail.

« Vous avez le contrat ? », demanda-t-il en reprenant contenance.

« Euh, oui. », répondit son assistant.

« Très bien, j'arrive. »

« Pardon ? », s'étrangla Théo au bout du fil. « Mais, je suis... enfin, vous ne pouv-... »

Brian raccrocha.

Il consulta rapidement le répertoire de son smartphone où tous les coordonnées de ses employés y étaient. Il appuya sur l'onglet ''Théodore Nott'' et la voix féminine de son GPS commença à lui dicter l'itinéraire. Brian roula un petit moment puis se retrouva dans un immeuble non-loin de celui qu'occupait Michael et Emmett lors de leur colocation. Mais, contrairement au leur, une propreté quasi suspecte se dégageait de la cage d'escalier. Une vieille grabataire y lustrait la rampe en se marmonnant des choses. Brian sonna à l'appartement 3B. Théodore apparut, les cheveux mouillés. Apparemment, il avait profité du laps de temps entre son coup de fil et le trajet pour sauter dans sa douche. Brian, les mains posées de chaque côté de l'encadrement de la porte, le regarda vraiment.

« Bonjour », lança avec un faux entrain son employé. « Je suppose que vous voulez un café. » Il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer et continua de parler tout en se dirigeant vers l'étroite cuisine : « Je suis désolé, c'est un peu désordonné... Merde, j'ai plus de café. » Théodore se tapa lentement le crâne contre son frigidaire.

Brian aurait pu s'énerver en temps normal. Cependant, il était trop occupé à jeter un regard à l'appartement : une chicha traînait sur la table basse sous laquelle se trouvait un enchevêtrement de tapis colorés. Jamais Brian aurait pu croire que le si calme et impersonnel Théodore Nott puisse vivre dans un endroit aussi éclectique. Peut-être que son attitude au travail n'était qu'une couverture.

« Nos intérieurs révèlent nos for intérieurs. », prononça le directeur de Kinneytic d'un air songeur. « Je prendrai n'importe quoi, même un putain de thé. »

Théo s'exécuta et mit une théière bleu-vert laquée sur le feu avant de s'approcher. Bizarrement, il ne s'assit pas sur le sofa qu'il occupait mais à l'autre bout du living-room, le cul posé sur le bras d'un fauteuil.

« Le contrat est juste là. », informa-t-il en désignant un bout de papier dépassant de la pile de magazines. « Finalement, ça n'a pas été très difficile de le convaincre. Je pense qu'il était déjà résolu à conclure. Il a dû réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas baisser davantage les prix qu'on exerçait. »

« Vous avez coucher avec lui. »

« Eh bien... »

« Ce n'était pas une question. », termina Brian. Théodore ne savait pas réellement si c'était un compliment ou un reproche. Il était très difficile de deviner les arrières-pensées de Brian Kinney. C'était comme nager en eau trouble. « Ce n'était pas une question », reprit-il, « pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est ce que j'avais grossièrement planifié. Il ne faut pas être trop subtile avec Zabini. Sinon son cerveau a du mal à suivre. »

Curieusement, Théodore avait trouvé Zabini subtile. À sa manière, sans doute. Mais il avait l'esprit éveillé, et sacrément affuté. Au moins, le contrat était signé. C'est une chose que jamais Hermione Granger n'aurait pu faire, même en ayant le double de ses qualifications. Pour elle, coucher afin de réussir ne devait sans doute qu'être une légende.

Brian rangea le précieux contrat dans son attaché-case. Après lui avoir servi son thé, Théodore s'était imaginé que son patron repartirait aussitôt. Mais non. Brian le regardait par-dessus sa tasse vide, comme s'il attendait qu'il dise quelque chose. Embarrassé, Théodore préféra fixer l'ordre de ses livres sur sa bibliothèque.

« Si vous voulez, nous allons prendre un vrai petit déjeuner. Vous n'avez rien de correct, ici, de toute façon. » Théodore aurait voulu riposter qu'il aimait se contenter d'un ''rien'', mais il ne se sentait pas la force de refuser quoique ce soit à un type d'une telle envergure. « Venez, on y va ».

En arrivant devant le Liberty Diner, Théodore se sentit tout de suite inconfortable : il n'aimait pas cet endroit grouillant de mecs désespérés cherchant un rencard de dernière minute. Mais Brian semblait y avoir ses habitudes. Il déposa même une bise sur la joue de la serveuse sympathique qui mâchait constamment un chewing-gum. Sa perruque rouge pimpante, ressemblant à une barbe à papa à la cerise, était surmontée d'un nœud d'un jaune moutarde. Apparemment, elle se nommait Debbie.

« Je te sers quelque chose, mon ange ? »

« On prendra la formule spécial petit déjeuner. »

Le regard inquisiteur de Debbie glissa vers Théodore et il sentit clairement que, si elle ne s'était pas déjà posée la question, elle en était venue à une conclusion tout à fait déplaisante.

« La table du fond vient juste de se libérer. », dit-elle d'un ton grinçant. « Je vous apporte vos plats dès qu'ils seront prêts. »

Théodore suivit Brian, tandis que quelques paires d'yeux se fixaient sur eux. Et voilà, maintenant, le tout Pittsburgh allait s'imaginer des choses. Théodore n'avait pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir que Brian avait pour habitude de venir ici, avec son ancien petit-ami, et que Debbie se faisait alors une joie de les servir. C'était écrit à même son front.

Maintenant que le jeune chef d'entreprise était à nouveau sur le libre-marché du sexe, tous les prétendants se pressaient à sa porte. Théo n'en était pas un.

« Il faudrait dire à cette Debbie qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. », marmonna-t-il.

« Elle ne me croirait pas. », répondit Brian d'un ton détaché. « Elle pense que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Ce qui était vrai il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé la donne ? », devina Théo.

Brian eut un sourire en coin en jouant avec le sucrier.

« Lui. »

Depuis la radio crachotait une mélodie éthérée : « ... _And there's no remedy for memory your face is, Like a melody, it won't live my head, Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine, But I wish I was dead. Everytime I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise _… » Debbie déposa devant chacun d'eux une assiette composée d'oeufs au plat et quelques tranches de bacon, une autre avec des pancakes et un muffin à la myrtille, puis un grand verre de jus d'orange pressé.

« C'est un bonhomme qui sourit. », chantonna Debby en montrant le premier plat. « Tu devrais essayer de temps à autre, Brian, ça te ferait pas de mal. » En guise de réponse, il lui envoya une grimace.

« Vous... », commença Théodore tandis que la serveuse s'éloignait.

« Tu peux me tutoyer. Le cadre ne se prête même pas au vouvoiement. » Théodore trempa un morceau de bacon dans du ketchup. « Donc qu'est-ce que tu allais me dire ? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu comptais me payer ça comme des heures supplémentaires. »

Brian aboya de rire.

« Tu perds vraiment pas le nord. Je ne sais pas. Tout dépendra de ta contribution et de ton enthousiasme. »

« Je suis super enthousiaste », rétorqua Théodore, amer, et la mine blasée, « Ça ne se voit vraiment pas ? » Brian sourit. « Je te passe mes œufs. J'ai horreur de ça. On fait un échange contre ton muffin ? Je sais que ça ne se vaut pas trop, mais, c'est moi que tu as tiré du lit de bon matin. J'ai le droit à une compensation pour le déplacement. » Théodore lui piqua son gâteau « Prends cela comme un investissement à long terme ».

« Je suis sûr que tu fais partie de cette catégorie larvaire de personnes que l'on peut acheter rien qu'avec de la nourriture », déduisit Biran en arrosant ses pancakes de sirop d'érable.

Théodore haussa des épaules, le regard perdu dans le moniteur de télévision passant un de ces talk-show abominables présentant d'horribles radasses de l'Amérique profonde à la recherche de leur baby's daddy. Désespérant mais à la fois honteusement drôle à regarder. Lorsque l'une des participantes se roula hystériquement par terre en apprenant que le quinzième homme testé n'était pas le père, Théodore explosa d'un long rire incontrôlable. Brian arqua un sourcil.

« J-Je suis désolé », hoqueta son assistant. « Je trouve ça toujours aussi drôle, même après la millième fois. »

Brian se tourna pour entrevoir l'écran.

« Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans. Pauvres gamins. »

« Eh bien, quand je vois ça, je me dis que finalement ma vie est drôlement rangée à côté. »

Debbie attrapa la télécommande sous le comptoir et mit le RuPaul's Drag Race. Carmen Carrera était sa favorite pour sa plastique de rêve. Difficile à croire que cette Vénus siliconée ait un jour pu venir de Mars.

« J'adore ses hanches », articula Théodore sans intercepter le regard amusé de Brian.

« Quand tu auras fini de vider la réserve du Liberty Diner, on pourrait faire autre chose, non ? »

Cette fois, Brian avait toute son attention.

« Faire autre chose ? »

« Je veux dire, aller ailleurs en profitant que Debbie ait les yeux rivés vers ce cirque. » Il désigna du pouce l'écran au-dessus de son épaule.

Théodore ne savait pas trop où il comptait l'emmener mais il consentit à le suivre.

« Je te fais un bref topo », dit Brian tandis que la brise les rafraîchit de l'atmosphère enfumée du Liberty Diner, « Tous mes amis sont occupés avec leur petite vie et je n'ai pas non plus envie de leur lécher les bottes. On se voit le week-end, comme ça. Et je te paie le double d'une journée de travail pour faire... la compagnie. »

« Le triple semblerait plus équitable », marchanda Théodore.

« Très bien, le triple. Mais je déciderai toujours des endroits où nous irons. Marché conclu ? » Théodore opina. « J'ai envie de m'acheter de nouvelles cravates. »

Ils passèrent le restant de la matinée à faire du shopping et Brian se comporta avec lui avec un naturel déconcertant. Théodore mesura alors la pleine étendue de sa solitude. Ça devait être difficile de voir ses amis se trouver de nouveaux centres d'intérêt et de rester là, _stuck in the old-school life_.

Théodore gardait des contacts assez cordiaux avec ses amis de l'université. Il les aimait bien, mais il ne se voyait pas rester à leur côté trop longtemps. Ça aurait freiné son épanouissement personnel. Théodore était du genre loup solitaire. Il aimait beaucoup passer une journée, voire deux, cloîtré dans son appartement à lire des livres qui lui plaisaient, regarder quelques films ou peindre, sans jamais être interrompu par le monde qui tourbillonnait tout autour. Brian s'avança vers lui, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres, dans un costume impeccable.

« Je préférais le bleu. », claironna Théodore.

« Le bleu ? Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui, ça ira bien avec ton attaché-case brun clair que tu as mis lundi dernier. »

« Ah, oui », concéda Brian en se regardant plus attentivement dans le miroir. « Tu as peut-être raison. » Finalement, il alla se changer dans la cabine puis s'asseya auprès de Théo sur la banquette en cuir capitonné. « Je crois qu'on est en train de rendre ce vendeur complètement chèvre. »

« Il est payé pour », relativisa l'autre. « Au fait, tout à l'heure ton porte-feuille est tombé et je l'ai ramassé... »

« Tu en as profité pour m'emprunter un million de dollars ? » suggéra Brian en le récupérant.

« Non, j'ai un peu, hum, fouiné. »

« Ah, ça aurait dû m'étonner venant de ta part, monsieur-j'écoute-des-conversations-privées. »

Théodore savait qu'il était sur un terrain glissant mais se jeta tout de même à l'eau :

« La photo du petit garçon, c'est ton neveu ? »

« Mon fils », corrigea-t-il, « Il va bientôt avoir cinq ans. Il s'appelle Gus. »

« Gus ? C'est amusant comme nom. »

« C'est _Lui_ qui l'a choisit. »

Théodore se tut, ne préférant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Je ne vois plus très souvent Gus. Il a déménagé au Canada, avec sa famille... Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je le voyais souvent lorsqu'ils vivaient encore tous à Pittsburgh. J'étais trop occupé à, mmh, trouver la nouvelle chose complètement délirante à faire. Toi, tu n'as pas connu ce Brian-là. »

« J'aurais aimé », répondit-il sincèrement.

« Je ne crois pas, non », dit Brian d'un ton catégorique. « J'étais quelqu'un qui vivait dans l'illusion. »

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est plus le cas ? »

« Votre commande est prête. », claironna le vendeur, le front luisant de sueur. « Nous pouvons passer à la caisse si vous le désirez. »

Ils se levèrent et Brian attrapa le sac après avoir confié sa carte bancaire au vendeur.

« Ça te dirait d'aller dans un restaurant cinq étoiles, tout à l'heure ? », proposa-t-il à un Théodore enchanté.

Ooo

Lundi matin, Brian fit comme si de rien n'était.

Il attrapa son café brûlant sur le bureau de Théodore sans même lui accorder le moindre regard. C'était bizarre parce que – il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures – ils étaient tous les deux sur une des jetées de Pittsburgh à discuter de plein de choses, invoquant parfois des souvenirs déplaisants. Théodore ne s'était pas attendu à une autre attitude venant de son patron. C'était sûrement quelque chose de particulièrement honteux que de recourir à ses services pour occuper son week-end.

Il attrapa le combiné qui se mit à sonner et nota un nouveau rendez-vous pour demain dans l'agenda de Brian, le téléphone coincé entre sa tempe et son épaule.

« Oui, je... Tout est parfaitement noté. » En levant la tête, Théodore croisa le visage stupidement heureux de Ted « C'est moi qui vous remercie. À bientôt. »

« Salut, Théodore. » Ted eut un petit rire débile, tout en se balançant sur la pointe des pieds. « Je, euh, me disais que, enfin, il y a un show-case demain soir. Un artiste irlandais. Je m'étais dit que ça serait sympa qu'on y aille tous les deux. Tu m'avais dit que tu économisais pour voyager là-bas. Enfin, euh... »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. », interrompit Théo en fronçant des sourcils. « Je ne l'ai dit qu'à quelques amis, sur... Oh, mon Dieu. Est-ce que tu serais en train de me stalker, Ted ? »

Le concerné prit un teint cramoisi.

« Non, non, pas du tout. », balbutia-t-il précipitamment. « Je suis tombé par hasard sur ta page personnelle en surfant tranquillement sur le web, et je... »

« C'était une information privée ! Comment tu y as eu accès ? »

« Ecoute, j'ai beaucoup de trucs à faire en comptabilité. Repense aux places, hein ! »

Il le regarda s'éloigner, fou de rage.

« Non, mais j'y crois pas ! », grogna Théo en cherchant nerveusement dans ses tiroirs un paquet de clopes.

Il attrapa sa veste et commença à s'engager vers la sortie.

« Ce n'est pas l'heure de la pause. », prévint Hermione d'un air sévère.

« Ta gueule. », rétorqua-t-il en passant devant elle.

La rue calme était traversée par des passants à la mine austère, assortie à celle de Théodore. Il appuya frénétiquement sur son briquet et constata qu'il avait pris le orange. Le maudit. Celui qui n'avait plus de gaz.

« Fuck. »

« Je peux t'aider, peut-être ? » proposa une voix d'outre-tombe. C'était celle de Zabini, il progressait de sa démarche féline qui lui avait certainement pris des milliers d'heures à maîtriser. « Zhu Li, mon zippo ! »

Une jeune femme – à peine plus âgée que lui, aux traits asiatiques et habillée d'un tailleur violet – se précipita pour fouiller les poches de Zabini. Théodore ne l'avait même pas remarquée ! Mais après tout, ce parapluie transparent ne flottait pas dans les airs. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le tienne. Elle en tira un briquet qu'elle approcha de la cigarette de Théodore.

« Euh, merci... je suppose. »

La jeune femme n'eut aucune réaction et continua de protéger Zabini de la pluie, tout en étant allégrement tremper par les rideaux d'eau tombant sur Pittsburgh. Théodore envoya un regard interrogateur au nouveau partenaire financier de Kinneytic :

« Zhu Li ne me quitte jamais. », éclaira-t-il. « Sauf lorsque l'intimité le requiert. », ajouta-t-il d'un ton graveleux.

« Oui, ça va de soit. », rétorqua Théodore d'un air sarcastique en expirant un nuage de fumée.

« Je ne peux rien faire sans Zhu Li. C'est ma tête et mes mains. Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec Brian. Et le Roi Soleil n'aime pas trop attendre... A la revoyure, Teddy. »

Dès qu'il disparut à l'intérieur, Théodore fuma compulsivement jusqu'à en arriver au filtre de sa cigarette. Quand il n'eut plus d'autres raisons de rester dehors, il consentit à retourner à son poste. Une discussion animée avait lieu entre Zabini et Hermione qui jurait que Brian n'était pas encore prêt à le recevoir.

« Vous rigolez ou quoi ? Il est juste de l'autre côté de cette fichue baie vitrée ! », fit remarquer Zabini en le montrant du doigt, confortablement assis dans son fauteuil à jeter en l'air une pomme verte.

« Je suis désolé, ce sont les ordres », répondit-elle en se gonflant d'orgueil.

« Laissez tomber. », intervint Théodore en jetant son manteau humide sur son siège, « Elle n'est pas compétente pour répondre à ce genre de requête. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Blaise sourit. Hermione, quant à elle, eut l'air d'avoir reçu un coup de pied en pleine figure.

« Je souhaiterais voir Brian Kinney, je vous prie. »

Théodore appuya sur l'interphone en plantant son regard dans le sien :

« Monsieur Kinney, votre collaborateur souhaiterait vous voir. » Il interrompit la communication. « Je crois qu'il est prêt à vous recevoir. »

Quand Blaise Zabini arriva dans le spacieux bureau suivi de Zhu Li, Brian sembla clairement mécontent et ne fit aucun effort pour s'en cacher. Théodore, quant à lui, retourna à son jeu d'arcade derrière son ordinateur, la main sous le menton. Leur entrevue fut plutôt courte car quand Zabini revint, il sembla davantage de bonne humeur que lors de son arrivée :

« Hey, Teddy. » Théodore leva paresseusement la tête, ratant une fabuleuse combinaison à cinq gemmes. « J'organise un strip-poker ce soir. Ça te dit d'être de la partie ? »

« Hum, eh bien... »

« Il en est. », coupa la voix de Brian.

« Parfait. », chantonna Zabini. « Zhu Li, mon portable ! »

Et il disparut.

Ooo

« Je rappelle que les bijoux, les lunettes et les chaussures ne comptent pas. », lança Zabini en regardant Zhu Li distribuer les cartes à ses soit-disant invités. « Seulement cinq vêtements autorisés par joueur. On commence tous avec cent jetons. Une fois que vous les avez tous perdu, vous enlevez un vêtement définitivement pour pouvoir recommencer à miser, et ainsi de suite. Le dernier qui reste encore un temps soit peu fringué, remporte le jeu. »

Théodore remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise, coincé entre Brian Le Magnifique et Drew Boyd, l'ex-quaterback des Pittsburgh Iromen. Le scandale médiatique qui l'avait éclaboussé suite à son coming-out n'avait que très brièvement ternis sa réputation.

Grâce à un bon encadrement et un stratège publicitaire tel Brian, le sportif de haut niveau avait fait de sa cutie sa marque de fabrique. Tous les plateaux télés du pays se l'arrachaient à prix d'or et Drew n'avait qu'à sourire. C'était très impressionnant de se tenir aux côtés d'autant d'hommes attirants. Théodore souhaitait même de toutes les fibres de son corps que Drew finirait par perdre, et ainsi, faire tomber la chemise.

« Zhu Li, la musique ! », ordonna Zabini en adressant un clin d'oeil à Théodore. « Draco, tu commences. »

Draco était un ami de longue date de Zabini. Il avait les pieds sur la table de Poker, exhibant ses Louboutins pour hommes en mâchant ostensiblement son chewing-gum. D'après ce que Théodore avait compris, ce type était un écrivain très connu, notamment au Royaume-Unis. Il se faisait surnommer ROCKRITIC et s'entendait admirablement bien avec Brian, a contrario de Zabini. Peut-être que ce dernier l'avait appelé pour servir de passerelle entre eux. _Feeling Good_ de Muse envahissait la pièce tandis que le dénommé ROCKRITIC abattait sa première carte sur la table.

« Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ? », lança Draco à son voisin de table.

« Drew. »

« C'est un des mannequins d'une campagne de Brian. », informa inutilement Zabini.

Draco feignit l'intérêt.

« Intéressant. », prononça-t-il d'un ton exagéré. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? », ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Théodore.

« Je n'ai pas réellement de fonction dans ce triste monde tragique. », rétorqua-t-il en poursuivant le jeu. « Hormis de me faire enculer un peu plus tous les jours par le système. »

Brian se pencha en avant :

« Théodore est mon assistant », éluda-t-il.

« Théodore ? », tilta Draco, « Ce n'est pas le mec qui s'occupe de ta compta et se branle à longueur de journée de désespoir. »

« Non, non, ça c'est l'_autre_ Théodore. Ted, quoi. Moi c'est Théo et je ne me ''_branle pas toute la journée de désespoir_''. », corrigea-t-il en faisant le geste des guillemets. « Le seul truc désespérant que je fais, c'est de m'affaler devant ma télé avec une assiette de crudités. »

« C'est sûr que les tous premiers plaisir viennent d'abord par la bouche », suggéra lourdement Blaise. « Des pédopsychiatre disent ça, en tout cas. »

Théodore eut un petit rire désobligeant. Il se souvenait encore très nettement de la caresse orale qu'il lui avait faite l'autre jour. Ce n'était pas la meilleure fellation de sa vie, contrairement au reste qui était venu plus tard, plus naturellement. Blaise Zabini avait été si pressé par son propre plaisir, qu'il avait bâclé cette ''mise en bouche''.

Ce mec avait tout du gamin capricieux et impatient. Il n'avait ni calqué ses mouvements en fonction des gémissements de Théodore, ni mis un temps soit peu d'application dans son geste. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Théodore se demanda quelle serait sa réaction s'il disait tout haut qu'il s'était ennuyé pendant sa pipe. Zabini le tuerait, c'est clair.

« Je me couche. », geignit Drew en jetant ses cartes.

« Et moi je relance. », gloussa d'amusement Draco. Quel drôle de nom pour un drôle de type.

« Au fait, vous ne m'aviez pas dit pourquoi vous êtes venu jusqu'à Pittsburgh pour dégoter ce contrat en publicité. », prononça Théodore en trempant une chips dans du guacamole.

Zabini le darda du regard, comme s'il essayait de juger sa capacité à comprendre les impitoyables lois des affaires.

« J'estime que ma boîte est la meilleure de toute. Qu'elle propose le neck plus ultra, tu vois le genre ? » Théodore réprima un rire en voyant Draco l'imiter derrière son propre jeu, prenant de faux airs importants. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était plutôt bon acteur. Il devait sans doute connaître les mimiques de Blaise sur le bout des doigts. « Les publicitaires en Angleterre sont un peu... mmh, lents à la détente sur ce qu'on souhaite réellement. Les Américains – et on doit bien leur accorder ce bon point... » Drew fit une piteuse révérence. « … savent comment capter l'attention du public à travers un écran. Ils sont même très bons à ça. Je suis venu ici pour ça. Et je sais que Brian fait partie des meilleurs de la discipline. »

« Les aigles ne volent pas avec les pigeons. », déclara Draco en allumant un fin cigarillo.

« Je n'aurai pas mieux dit, Bloody Wanker. »

Théodore arqua un sourcil face à cette soudaine proximité. Brian et Draco semblaient s'entendre comme deux parfaits alter ego. Blaise, lui, avait l'air d'être un mélange des deux sans pour autant leur ressembler d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« J'imagine que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. », finit par déclarer Drew en déboutonnant sa chemise avec un faux air détaché.

Théo ne loupa rien du spectacle, se promettant quelque part, de redessiner son corps sur un de ses calepins juste sous son lit pour les soirs de déroute absolue.

« … Je crois que ton assistant va perdre connaissance. », se moqua Draco en une aparté envers Brian.

« Théodore, remettez-vous. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir ses chaleurs. »

Zabini aboya de rire, mais cela semblait faux, désuet.

Pour combler le silence, il attrapa la télécommande de son home cinéma qui se mit automatiquement sur le mode musiques. Au fil des minutes, un nuage bleuté s'élevait au-dessus de leur tête, résultat de la quantité phénoménale de tabac consommée.

Même si, et Théodore en était absolument certain, la nudité ne posait aucun problème aux hommes assis autour de cette table de Poker, personne ne souhaitait perdre. Brian était un excellent manipulateur. Mais, pour l'instant, le plus chaudement habillé semblait être Draco. Blaise était torse nu, coudes posés sur la table, l'air blasé. Théodore n'était affublé que de son boxer et, avec la grande mansuétude de Brian, avait été autorisé à garder ses chaussettes. Il lui restait encore deux vêtements et plus que trois manches. C'était faisable. Le plus mal engagé semblait être Drew. Théodore ne sut jamais s'il s'était retrouvé entièrement nu face aux autres car son téléphone portable décida de sonner à ce moment précis.

« Désolé. », expliqua-t-il en se levant subitement, « Une urgence. ».

Brian le foudroya du regard mais le laissa tout de même s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas montrer aux autres qu'avoir son employé près de lui le faisait se sentir terriblement moins seul.

« Perdu. », ricana Draco en désignant Drew, seulement quelques minutes après le départ de Théo. « Je crois que tu dois tout enlever, maintenant. »

Blaise applaudit de ravissement, le regard gourmand. Drew – mannequin égérie d'une marque de sous-vêtements pour hommes – soupira, puis fit glisser son boxer le long de ses hanches. Les yeux de Draco roulèrent dans leur orbite comme le loup dans les cartoons. Brian renifla dédaigneusement. Drew était un sacré queutard.

« Bon, et si on sortait un peu. », proposa-t-il, essayant de détourner l'attention des autres.

« Je peux prendre une photo ? », demanda Draco au sportif de haut niveau en sortant son smartphone. « C'est pour la science. »

« Pour ta nouvelle photo de profil sur Grindr, ouais. », plaisanta Blaise en rassemblant les cartes.

« Si on ne peut plus lier l'utile à l'agréable. », se défendit l'autre en activant le flash.

« On sort ? », insista Brian.

« Ouais, ouais, on sort. Prends ta laisse. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, et incroyablement vexé, Brian pénétrait dans l'enceinte d'un nouveau club à la mode remplaçant le Babylone. Brian y était allé quelques fois, mais cela avait largement perdu de sa saveur sans Justin ou Michael à ses côtés. Emmett était plutôt cool, mais il se lassait vite de sa compagnie car tout le monde avait tendance à croire qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ce qui n'était pas du tout pratique pour aborder d'autres mecs fuyant les garces jalouses.

Ce club était plus grand que le Babylone et proposait donc plus d'intimité, plus de recoins tranquille. Blaise joua des épaules pour se creuser une place jusqu'au bar. La clientèle était plus bobo chic que déglingo dépravée et ça plaisait à Brian. Au moins, il ne tomberait pas par hasard, et à moitié ivre, sur un crasseux édenté (quoique son radar beau mec ne lui avait, jusqu'ici, jamais fait défaut). Dans tous les cas, ce putain de club avait des critères de présélection aiguës et c'était toujours ça de pris dans la jungle hétéro-centrée qu'était la ville de Pittsburgh. Drew, Blaise, Draco et Brian montèrent à l'étage sur les causeuses pompadour rénovées. Elles étaient alignées en demi-cercle au-dessus de la piste de danse. La plupart étaient vides. Parfois, les néons éblouissaient quelques silhouettes.

« Au fait, belle queue, Boyd. », félicita Blaise.

Drew opina, un sourire au coin des lèvres tandis qu'il dégustait sa bière. Son regard voyageait d'un postérieur à un autre, sans jamais s'arrêter. Blaise, quant à lui, bougeait la tête en fonction des musiques remixées par le Dj. Le néon balaya l'étage et le regard de Brian se braqua un peu plus loin, où était réunie une belle bande de pouffiasses. Ça ne serait pas très difficile d'en lever une au passage. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun effort pour attirer leur attention et leur causeuse ne faisait pas partie des rayons touchés par les néons successifs.

Fatigué de vivre dans l'ombre, Blaise se leva sans un mot et descendit de la passerelle, Draco sur ses talons. Dès qu'ils apparurent à la lumière du jour, les garçons de la causeuse voisine levèrent le nez de leur martini et se mirent en tête des les traquer, abandonnant leurs affaires derrière eux. Une belle bande de pintades gloussantes. Brian en avait une sainte horreur.

« C'est stupide. », dit Drew, « Ah, en fait non. »

Brian prit un certain pour comprendre de quoi il parlait exactement. En effet, c'était stupide de laisser ses effets personnels sans surveillance, mais en réalité, quelqu'un n'avait pas quitté la causeuse. Brian se pencha un peu et put discerner les contours du visage de ce garçon à la peau et aux cheveux bruns. Ce n'était pas très net dans l'obscurité factice de la boîte de nuit, mais Brian se demanda pourquoi diable un type pareil acceptait donc de vivre à l'écart de tout pendant que ses amis s'amusaient.

Lorsque Drew le laissa là, ayant repéré une proie ressemblant curieusement à Emmett, Brian comprit que lui aussi, vivait exactement la même situation. Le garçon ne pouvait pas le voir et semblait un peu inquiet de ne pas voir ses amis revenir. La bande son de _Machete Kills_ s'éleva dans le club et Brian décida que c'était trop, trop, trop pathétique de rester seul.

Il se leva et décida de rejoindre la banquette voisine. De près, le garçon semblait encore plus beau que ce qu'il avait pu entrevoir tout à l'heure. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par le mur du son. Brian finit d'un trait son verre et en commanda deux nouveaux au serveur. Lorsque le garçon se tourna pour prendre son téléphone dans sa poche, il vit Brian et sursauta légèrement. Perplexe, il regarda d'abord autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un d'autre l'accompagne, comme si c'était tout simplement impossible qu'un homme puisse s'assoir de son plein gré ici-même.

« V-Vous attendez Andréa ? », demanda l'autre. « Il est parti faire un tour. Mais je peux prendre votre numéro. »

« Je ne connais pas d'Andréa. », répondit Brian en se penchant vers lui pour se faire entendre par-dessus la sono démente. « Je connais le mot ''baise'' par contre. » Brian leva son verre vers lui et constata avec effroi qu'il l'avait effrayé. Si ce gars avait assez de bras pour attraper tous les sacs, vestes et téléphones portables de ses amis en un quart de seconde, il l'aurait sans doute fait sur le champ.

Malheureusement, il était chargé de la corvée de surveillance et son sort était donc lié à cette causeuse jusqu'à ce que l'aube daigne se lever. C'était triste car, dans ce club, le vestiaire ne coûtait qu'un seul dollar. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Pour parer toute éventualité, le garçon ne le lâcha pas des yeux, comme s'il craignait que Brian fasse quelque chose d'irraisonné derrière son dos. Ce qui était drôle là-dedans – et Brian s'en délectait – s'était que ce mec avait du mal à soutenir son regard, ou même celui de qui que ce soit d'autre. Toutes les poignées de secondes, il baissait la tête, comme si c'était un effort essoufflant que de maintenir un contact visuel avec un inconnu.

« Andréa ne devrait plus trop tarder, maintenant. », ajouta-t-il en regardant avec une profonde détresse autour de lui.

Brian n'ajouta rien. Il préféra étaler son bras sur la banquette et le garçon y décolla son dos, comme s'il préférait éviter soigneusement tout contact physique avec lui. Il puait ou quoi ? Brian renifla sa veste. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il sentait toujours aussi terriblement bon. Finalement, le groupe de pétasses revint en meute et bredouille. Aucun d'entre eux n'était parvenu à harponner Blaise ou Draco. De trop grosses proies.

Sans même avoir besoin qu'il se déclare, Brian put immédiatement distinguer Andréa des autres. Andréa était leur petite vedette, se trouvant au centre de toutes les attentions. Il n'accorda pas la moindre attention à son ami qui avait gardé pour lui ses affaires, son regard plongeant directement vers Brian. Il s'assit à ses côtés et entreprit de le chauffer. Brian afficha une grimace et repoussa sa main. Il n'aimait pas du tout sa personne ou ce qu'il pouvait bien dégager. C'était chimique. Au lieu de ça, Brian se pencha vers le garçon puis prononça :

« À bientôt, Timide. »

Il reprit son verre et tenta de retrouver Draco, Drew, ou même Blaise parmi la foule compacte. Aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, il s'avoua finalement vaincu et reparti vers son loft avec le premier gars un tant soit peu baisable. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, c'était lui qui faisait des mauvais plans aux autres. Et maintenant, c'était l'inverse. La roue tourne. Putain de soirée, putain de karma, putain de Blaise Zabini.

Ooo

Le sort voulu que le lendemain matin, Brian rencontre les Trois T. au Liberty Diner. Théodore était à une table en compagnie d'un groupe d'amis, les yeux rivés au téléviseur Ted, installé au comptoir, écoutait Debbie babiller ses conseils pour enlever une tache persistante de sperme sur un jean Et, Timide, rencontré la veille, avait l'air de broyer du noir au-dessus d'une tasse de café. Sans le lâcher du regard, Brian s'approcha de la carafe et se servi, passant outre les menaces prophétiques de Debbie.

« Ça va, Brian ? » demanda Ted en mâchant bruyamment une tranche de bacon.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« Hum, eh bien, euh, comme ça, quoi. »

Brian avala une nouvelle gorgée de café tandis que Debbie augmentait le volume de la télévision, son regard accusateur planté dans le sien, tout en mâchant son chewing-gum.

« … _Bienvenue sur CBS_, chantonna une présentatrice blonde péroxydée, _nous sommes le 8 octobre et il fait dix degrés. Voici les nouvelles du jour : la grève des bagagistes... _»

« Debbie, coassa un jeune homme, la tête entre les bras, le volume ! Mal de tête. »

« Pauvre chaton, désolé. »

Brian arqua un sourcil tandis que Ted tapotait la date de son magazine de son index.

« Quoi ? »

« Le 8 octobre, répéta-t-il. Ça ne te dit rien ? »

« Et ça devrait me dire quelque chose ? C'est toi le comptable, ici... Oh, merde. Gus ! C'est l'anniversaire de Gus ! »

Gus, son fils unique, devait avoir cinq ans. Ou plutôt, les avait eu dans la nuit. C'était cette soirée-ci qu'il avait fini par rencontrer Justin et coucher avec, dans la foulée. Pourquoi toutes les choses de son existence avaient un rapport de près ou de loin avec Gus ? Dieu seul le savait.

Brian composa le numéro de Lindsey et tomba sur le répondeur. Agacé, il composa celui de Mélanie. Il ne le faisait uniquement d'extrême urgence, l'évitant au possible. Répondeur aussi. Brian fonça vers la table qu'occupait Théodore.

« Trouvez-moi un vol pour Toronto dans l'après-midi. » Théodore lâcha son toast, tout en arquant un sourcil. « Non, en réalité, le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« T-Très bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Il déplaça son assiette sur le côté et déposa sur la table son notebook. Brian se sentait incroyablement stressé. Il n'avait pas envie d'être un mauvais père. Pas ce genre de père qui oubliait l'anniversaire de leur propre gamin. Il avait eu un effroyable paternel. Brian ne voulait pas reproduire ses erreurs sur un être aussi pur que Gus. Il ne le méritait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, Théo déclara fièrement :

« Vous avez un vol à onze heures et demi. »

« Très bien. Je vais réunir quelques affaires, chez moi. Et trouver un cadeau. Vous avez une idée d'un truc qui pourrait plaire à un garçon élevé par deux lesbiennes ? »

« Euh, un camion... ? », tenta son assistant.

Brian acquiesça. En relevant la tête, il constata que Timide avait disparu. Brian n'osa pas demander si Debbie l'avait vu partir car elle devait bien voir un millier de garçons dans la journée. Et puis, il ne voulait pas laisser entendre que Timide l'intéressait réellement. Surtout que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Je reviendrai le soir-même. Faites comme d'habitude à Kinneytic. »

« D'habitude, on fait comme si vous n'étiez pas là. Alors ça ne changera pas grandement », fit-il remarquer avec un sourire insolent. « Bon voyage. »

.

.

.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de découvrir ce second chapitre. J'ai pris un plaisir monstrueux à le rédiger. Je tenais à signaler que Zhu Li est un personnage de l'univers "Legend of Korra" et que je me suis fait plaisir en invoquant ROCKRITIC le temps d'une fic qui n'a rien à voir avec lui. Même si d'un point de vue technique ça ne colle pas du tout avec son parcours, on a le droit de faire des entorses au règlements. Surtout si ça peut donner le sourire à Sam. Voilà. Love, love, love.


	3. L'everstorm de Toronto

**Posté le : **4 Février 2014. _La roue tourne... (et en ma faveur, héhé)_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Elora : **C'est exaaactement le principe. Théo devient un peu l'escort boy de Brian, quoi (même si aucun mot n'est posé sur leur relation cheloue). Tu as raison sur un autre point : dans cette fic, Blaise est moins classe que Brian. Il est cool, bandant, sexy, mais il manque de distinction. Disons que lui, il a dû se coltiner ses principes toute sa vie et a choisi de les écarter. Tandis que Brian a dû les assimiler au fil des années, vu qu'il a connu l'ascension sociale. Ce n'est pas pareil. Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine !

**Chagride : **Ouais, Brian part pour le Canada mais je ne te dirai pas grosso merdo ce qui se passera. Tout est dans ce chapitre (ou presque, oui parce que le chapitre 4 ne sera pas non plus inintéressant dans son genre). Ne t'en fais pas si tu ne déposes pas des reviews à tous les coins de rue, ce n'est pas le but. L'objectif c'est de prendre du plaisir à la lecture, ensuite le commentaire c'est du gros gros gros bonus (toujours apprécié). Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde parce que je me sens super prise entre mes études, mon boulot, ma vie ordinaire et ma vie d'auteur sur le web. Mais je fais de mon mieux et je continuerai d'essayer ! Le zabnott vaincra !

**Clelinou972 : **Gnuf, comme quoi le groupe du Baba a bien une utilité autre que celle de répandre le vice. Je suis bien contente que tu ai eu la curiosité de découvrir cette histoire d'un peu plus près et, de surcroît, d'avoir partagé ton avis et tes impressions sur ta lecture. Je croise les doigts pour que ce troisième chapitre t'emballe autant que les précédents ! See ya.

* * *

**Note 1** : Beaucoup de référence à _Games of Thrones_ dans ce chapitre, vu que je me fais un marathon en ce moment afin d'être parée pour l'arrivée de la saison 4. Toujours aussi plaisant d'écrire la suite de cette histoire. Réellement. Je m'amuse énormément. Pour celles et ceux étant sur le Baba, j'avais créé un topic en disant que je m'inquiétais de la différence de commentaires entre le premier et le second chapitre. Disons que je craignais que l'intrigue n'avait pas du tout plu, et donc que mes lecteurs avaient majoritairement quitté le navire. Même si j'ai été rassurée sur le fait que c'était juste dû à des oublis ou autres, il n'empêche que je tenais à souligner que les reviews sont vraiment encourageantes et que finalement, on n'a que ça pour se raccrocher, pour savoir si on fait bien, etc. Dis comme ça, ça a l'air vachement bête, mais je vous assure que vous avez un certain pouvoir entre vos mains et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que vous en êtes à moitié conscient. D'un autre côté, je suis absolument ravie parce que je ne pensais pas non plus que le projet enchanterait autant de monde, donc ça c'est vachement cool. Ce qui est important c'est que – même si on n'a pas le temps, ça nous sort de la tête, etc. – on dépose un petit mot à l'auteur si on a apprécié. Je vois des gens se tuer à la tâche à écrire de longues reviews aux fics qu'ils méprisent, autant faire la même chose pour des histoires qu'on apprécie, non ? Come on, guys. You're fabulous. Don't ruined our relationship. (post-scriptum : Non, mais, en vrai je me pose des questions sur la santé mentale des lecteurs. Une fic moisie peut recevoir deux milles reviews, et un putain de trucs super bien ne peut en recevoir que dix au total. Les gens sont masos. Nous sommes masos.) Vous êtes géniaux. Merci d'être là.

**Note 2 **: Je tenais à vous avertir que le rythme de publication n'allait pas toujours être aussi idyllique même si j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour cette histoire. Je suis en Master et à la fin de l'année nous avons notre mémoire à rendre. En plus de ça, je travaille à mi-temps. L'énergie que je mets dans l'écriture fait partie du temps que je consacre uniquement pour moi (d'abord, hein, on va pas se voiler la face mille ans : j'écris parce que j'adooore ça et je pourrai sans doute jamais arrêter), mais aussi pour vous. Si j'en aurai rien à carrer d'avoir des lecteurs ou quoi, je ne posterais jamais ça sur le net ! J'aurai gardé ce truc dans les tréfonds de mon ordi (qui est déjà bien gratiné, gnuf). Donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne voyez pas updater cette histoire. Ne me demandez pas si je compte l'abandonner, etc. Je suis juste... prise. C'est triste, mais c'est ainsi. Les auteurs de fics ne sont pas des bêtes furieuses enchaînées dans des cachots qui écrivent toute la journée et reçoivent des sacs d'or en récompense. C'est de la passion, du bonus. Merci de continuer à me lire, de m'encourager. Vous êtes merveilleux. Mais je tenais à prévenir avant que vous soyez un peu surpris.

* * *

**Musiques** : **01.** _Sleep_ - Dandy Warhols.** 02.** _Impossible_ - James Arthur. **03.** _Lover's Spit_ - Broken Social Scene. **04.** _Gallery_ - Mario Vazquez. **05.** _Suffering_ - Jay Jay Johnson. **06.** _Weapon_ - Matthew Good Band. **07.** _Flow_ - Disclosure.

* * *

**CHAPITRE III **

**« _L'everstorm de Toronto_ »**

« _C'est dans le regard des autres qu'on comprend qu'on est vivant_ », Brian, in. Queer as Folk, saison 1 épisode 4.

.

.

.

«_ Demain  
Le jour aura un petit goût de regret qu'il faudra faire passer_ », Frédéric Rose.

«_ Si le monde devait changer demain, je voudrais qu'il soit aujourd'hui_ », F.M.

.

.

.

Contrairement à Mélanie, Lindsay ne fut pas surprise de trouver Brian sur le pas de leur porte. Le 9249, Thushdill Street était le seul numéro de la rue ayant trois ballons de baudruche collés au-dessus du judas. C'était l'anniversaire de Gus. Et comme chaque année, Brian mettait un point d'honneur à être présent.

Avec le temps, la ressemblance entre le père et le fils devenait confondante : les yeux impétueux et légèrement moqueurs ; la bouche se tordant en un rictus ; leur manière de se déplacer avec aisance et légèreté. Toutes ces choses, tous ces pathos dignes d'un véritable Kinney avaient le dont de prodigieusement agacer Mél. Elle disait, et ce, de plus en plus souvent, qu'elles avaient hérité d'une de ses répliques, qu'un jour Gus ouvrirait la bouche et ce serait la voix, les mots, les intonations de Brian qui répondront.

Pour l'instant, Brian était là, sur le seuil de la porte, un manteau de neige sur les épaules. L'hiver était précoce cette année.

« Tu n'as pas changé, Brian », lança Lindsay d'un ton bienveillant en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue. « Toujours aussi beau. »

Brian lui coula un regard ainsi que son chèque de pension du mois de Novembre dans la main.

« Et toi, tu gardes toujours tes manières de grandes bourgeoises même en vivant dans un modeste quartier résidentiel de Toronto » Lindsay soupira en refermant la porte. Ils avaient abordé le sujet des dizaines de fois. « Je pourrai vous offrir un logement bien plus... mmh... confortable »

« Mélanie n'accepterait jamais, et tu le sais parfaitement ».

Jenny-Rebecca, née il y a environ un an de cela sous les feux de la Proposition 14, avança d'un pas hésitant vers Brian qui la souleva du sol.

« Pauvre enfant », gémit Brian, « Elle ressemble à son ogresse de mère »

Jenny était le fruit d'une conception artificielle entre Mél et Michael, son meilleur ami, aussi pédé que de la poussière de licorne. Après s'être marié à Ben, Michael et lui avaient eu cette envie (quoiqu'un peu tordue) d'avoir un enfant. Brian, pour sa part, aimait Gus. C'est sûr. Mais il ne se voyait pas l'élever ou être le parfait papa que la société voulait qu'il soit. Il préférait son indépendance.

Lindsay le guida jusque dans la cuisine tandis que Jenny-Rebecca babillait des propos incompréhensibles. Brian l'installa sur sa chaise haute puis accepta la grande tasse de Mocca que lui tendait Lindsay. Il souffla un moment dessus, cherchant quelque chose d'utile à raconter.

« Comment vont les affaires ? », demanda Lindsay, interrompant le silence étrange.

« Plutôt pas mal. Un nouveau contrat en prévision, très certainement. Euh, et toi ? Tu as finalement réussi à trouver un job ? »

Lindsay grimaça. Elle était au chômage depuis leur déménagement, ce qui était source d'embarras. Mélanie travaillait à plein-temps dans un cabinet d'avocats, d'après ce que Brian avait cru comprendre.

« Toujours pas, non. Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Je sais que la nourriture dans l'avion est toujours déplorable... »

« Non, ça va aller. Je voudrais simplement voir Gus. »

« Il doit sans doute être là-haut, dans sa chambre »

Brian acquiesça et grimpa à l'étage. La chambre de Gus était la plus éclairée de toutes. Dès qu'il mit un pied à l'intérieur, le parquet grinça légèrement et son fils fit volte-face, un sourire fendant son adorable visage. Gus lui sauta dans les bras et Brian le serra fort contre lui. Le manque était toujours aussi difficile à surmonter, même s'il parvenait à admirablement bien se voiler la face.

En donnant son sperme, il avait certifié n'être qu'un « donneur », qu'il ne voudrait pas de « ce sale gosse ». Alors pourquoi, des années après avoir fait ce choix ferme et déterminé, il revenait sur sa parole ? Brian Kinney ne revenait jamais là-dessus. Comment Gus était-il parvenu à déroger à la règle ?

« Je savais que tu allais venir ! », s'exclama son garçon, rayonnant de joie. « Tu viens toujours »

« Tu sais très bien que ton abominable de père n'a que ça à faire, hormis de se tourner les pouces »

« Tu devrais venir plus souvent, alors »

« Sans doute, oui. »

Il redéposa Gus par terre.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en même temps que Justin ? »

Brian écarquilla des yeux.

« Justin est venu ici ? »

« Oui, il est resté une semaine et est reparti hier soir. C'est lui qui m'a offert cette grosse boîte de peinture. Jenny-Rebecca m'a mordillé un pinceau, mais, sinon, tout est encore dans l'emballage... Viens, regarde. Tu as vu comme c'est beau ? Ça brille comme des bonbons. »

Bien qu'abasourdi, Brian consentit à entrer dans le jeu. Justin était venu ici en catimini, sans l'avertir, sans le lui signaler ou lui laisser la possibilité de venir à sa rencontre. Que redoutait-il ?

Ooo

.

**Brian K. » **_Je viens de quitter Toronto. La prochaine fois que tu souhaites m'éviter. Fais-le-moi savoir clairement. _

_._

**Justin T. » **_Ce n'est pas une question de t'éviter ou non. Je ne pouvais assister à l'anniversaire de Gus à cause de mon emploi du temps chargé de la semaine. J'ai donc décidé de venir plus tôt afin de le lui souhaiter. _

_._

**Brian K. » **_Tu as décidé de venir plus tôt et de ne pas me prévenir. Ma présence t'est-elle devenue à ce point insupportable ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un à New York et tu ne peux plus me regarder dans les yeux, c'est ça ?_

_._

**Justin T. » **_Je n'ai pas encore trouvé quelqu'un à New York (ou ailleurs). Je profite, je m'amuse, c'est vrai. Mais rien de sérieux. J'agis exactement comme on se l'était promis. Et oui, pour être franc, j'aurais préféré que l'on se retrouve ailleurs que dans un goûter d'anniversaire plein de goudous et d'enfants surexcités. C'est compréhensible, n'est-ce pas ? _

_._

**Brian K. » **_Tu n'es pas revenu à Pittsburgh non plus. Que dois-je penser ? _

_._

**Justin T. » **_Que tout va parfaitement bien de mon côté. Rien de plus. _

_._

**Brian K. » **_Tu n'es qu'un con, Justin. J'ai l'impression de faire tous les efforts pour renouer avec toi, et finalement, je me fais entuber sur toutes la ligne. J'en ai marre de te courir après comme le dernier des demeurés. _

_._

**Justin T. » **_Me courir après ? Sérieusement ? Tu m'envoies un message tous les treizièmes du mois, t'en a rien à carrer que je puisse savoir que tu continues de coucher à droite et à gauche, tu me fais passer pour un crétin insensible auprès de nos amis... et je devrais quoi ? Faire comme si tout allait parfaitement bien, que je t'aime autant que depuis le jour où je suis parti, que les choses n'ont pas changées ? Je suis fatigué de tout ça... et triste de me dire que tu n'es plus ce qui me rend heureux dans ma vie. _

_._

**Brian K. » **_Je ne suis plus ce qui te rend encore heureux, mais tu n'hésites pas une seule seconde à prendre l'avion pour rejoindre la personne qui est la source même de notre rencontre. Je sais que tu projettes les souvenirs de nos plus beaux moments en Gus. Ne me mens pas. Pas à moi. _

_._

**Justin T. » **_You know nothing, Brian Kinney. _

_._

Brian observait son téléphone portable depuis près de vingt minutes, en attente d'un signe, quelque chose. Il ne savait pas si Justin avait ''clos'' la conversation parce qu'il le trouvait réellement débile, ou si c'était parce qu'il avait mis le doigt sur une corde sensible. Le patron de la Kinneytic soupira puis tenta de se concentrer sur un de ses dossiers. C'était une étude de terrain pour la campagne publicitaire de Zabini.

Ce dernier s'était absenté pour quelques jours afin de signer un partenariat fructueux avec un riche investisseur à Miami. Il avait d'ailleurs posté sur son compte _Instagram _une longue vidéo de lui sur un magnifique bateau à s'éclater parmi la jeunesse fardée et siliconée de la Black Belt. Jamais Brian l'avait autant haï à ce moment, surtout que Blaise lui avait dédicacé la vidéo. Du coup, il avait de nouveau envie de retourner en boîte de nuit.

Il se mit à remuer inconfortablement dans son fauteuil, avec l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Il reprit son téléphone portable puis le redéposa aussitôt, se faisant la promesse d'attendre encore quelques heures avant de rétorquer quelque chose de pertinent.

Ted toqua à la porte. Il avait le front luisant de sueur depuis que la climatisation avait été ôtée dans son bureau en attendant qu'on la remplace. Ted Schmidt devait être le seul gars dans tout Pittsburgh à avoir besoin de clim en plein automne. Ok, les locaux de Kinneytic étaient situés dans un ancien hammam, mais ça, c'était du passé. Brian tapota nerveusement son stylo contre sa pile de dossiers et attendit que Ted prenne la parole :

« Les relevés de compte de ce mois-ci », dit-il d'une voix enrhumée, « Et les fiches de paye à signer. »

« Dépose ça là », maugréa Brian, le regard dans le vague.

« Très bien » Ted s'apprêtait à faire volte-face lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas « Ah, euh, au fait. Tu comptes venir au dîner qu'organise Michael cette semaine ? Ça ferait du bien d'être tous ensemble... Emmett, Ben, Michael, toi et... »

« Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, Ted », coupa-t-il, « Et j'ai dit à Michael que j'envisageais de venir, mais que je n'en étais pas du tout certain. »

Ted battit en retraite puis disparut. On toqua à nouveau. C'était Théo, cette fois.

« Bordel, mais c'est le bal des T. ce matin ! » s'emporta Brian. « Entre. Et ferme derrière toi »

Son assistant s'exécuta en lui lançant un regard noir. Théo ne le lui disait pas ouvertement, mais Brian savait qu'il le faisait clairement chier et que, s'il en avait l'occasion, il donnerait aussitôt sa démission. Mais Théo – comme la totalité des personnes vivant sur cette foutue planète – avait besoin d'argent. Problème récurrent et insolvable. Travailler était une douce option à considérer.

« Je vous remets le duplicata du contrat Zabini contre Craster Inc. »

Craster était un vieux ventripotent qui avait convoité, et jusqu'à la dernière minute, un partenariat avec Kinneytic. Quand bien même Brian méprisait Blaise et son éthique de travail, il préférait devoir le supporter plutôt que s'assoir das la même pièce que Craster. Ce mec le dégoutait.

« Je me suis également chargé de vous faire une liste des mannequins disponibles pour la réalisation de la campagne publicitaire. Donc nous avons Bennett, Carl, Andy, oh et Tyler. Tyler a appelé hier pour dire qu'il était revenu de Los Angeles. Ça s'est bien passé dans l'agence dans laquelle nous l'avons envoyé. Sans oublier Josh et Vince. Quoiqu'on aura quelques petits soucis avec Vince. Il est en fin de contrat et fait absolument tout pour passer l'arme à gauche... » Voyant que son patron ne l'écoutait absolument pas, Théo se rembrunit. « … ou sinon, je peux tout aussi bien repasser dans une heure ou deux vous répéter la même chose. » Brian leva la tête, sortant de sa rêverie « Vous n'êtes pas concentré. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, et prendre un petit congé. Enfin, je dis juste ça comme ça »

Brian éclata d'un rire cynique.

« Théo, même quand j'ai eu un cancer j'ai refusé de prendre congé. Alors ce ne sont pas quelques états d'âme qui vont m'empêcher d'être performant au travail. »

Pendant un instant, son assistant s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque finalement il se rétracta et quitta le vaste bureau. Brian soupira une nouvelle fois puis ferma les yeux. C'est vrai : aujourd'hui il était incapable de rester concentré plus de deux secondes d'affilée. Il attrapa son téléphone portable et regarda s'il avait reçu un nouveau message. Toujours pas.

Il finit par accorder raison à Théo et sortit sans regarder qui que ce soit. Dehors, l'air était frais. Brian s'engouffra dans sa voiture sans même savoir où se rendre. Il se gara à l'angle d'une rue, près d'un coffee-bar. Il y avait peu de monde dans la rue et Brian décida de se rendre au cinéma. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il ne s'y était pas rendu. Il leva le nez vers les affiches au box-office puis en choisi un au hasard, en jouant à _am-stram-gram_.

L'intérieur semblait comme insonorisé de la brutalité du monde réel. Brian commanda du popcorn. Il voulut prendre un paquet large, mais se ravisa pour le modèle standard. S'il avait un trop grand paquet, tout le monde saurait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le finir, puisqu'il était seul. Le soda, en revanche, était gratuit et de la même taille pour tout le monde. «_ L'uniformité a du bon parfois_ », admit Brian, qui était anticonformiste, antimonotone.

La salle était déjà ouverte aux spectateurs même si le film débutait dans seulement trois-quarts d'heure. Ça devait être un des bonus liés aux heures creuses. Personne n'était pressé. Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien comme du papier à musique. Brian se chercha une place : pas trop près, ni trop loin. Il tourna la tête et étudia longuement la question. Il s'apprêtait à s'installer lorsqu'il crut reconnaître quelqu'un. C'était le gars qu'il avait croisé en soirée, il y a quelques jours. Le Timide qu'il avait effrayé. Brian progressa dans la salle de cinéma encore éclairée et s'assit juste à côté de lui.

« Bonjour » Timide sursauta légèrement, exactement comme la dernière fois. Il le dévisagea un moment. « C'est drôle, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici »

« M-Moi non plus », admit l'autre. « Comment allez-vous ? »

Pendant un instant, Timide eut l'air de regretter de l'avoir encouragé à parler de lui. Mais Brian bondit sur l'occasion. S'il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel il était naturellement doué, c'était dans celui de parler de lui. Brian ôta son manteau et le déposa sur le siège voisin.

« Oh, eh bien, j'ai décidé de prendre une pause au travail. » J'ai décidé était sûrement une formule erronée vu que Théodore l'avait pratiquement foutu dehors grâce à ces oeillades emplies de culpabilité malsaine. « À part ça, tout va  
parfaitement bien. Du pop corn ? »

« Euh, non merci. »

Brian en enfourna quelques-uns dans sa bouche et espéra avoir l'air aussi séduisant et magnétique que Michael Jackson dans le préambule de _Thriller_. Timide ouvrit son sac à dos, comme s'il espérait y dénicher quelque chose d'important, mais Brian saisit assez rapidement que c'était une simple astuce pour se donner l'illusion d'être occupé. Brian n'aimait pas du tout quand on l'ignorait. Ça le rendait complètement malade.

« Je... dérange ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Mmh, désolé »

Premier contact visuel direct. Et aussitôt rompu. À croire que ces prunelles étaient de vraies bombes incendiaires pour pouvoir les supporter. Timide avait les yeux marron, piquetés de vert. Brian songea fugacement à une forêt de wengé recouverte de mousse. Il aimait bien la texture flexible et spongieuse du wengé. Pendant un instant, Brian se demanda pourquoi n'avait-il pas acheté une table de ce type de bois. Ah oui, Justin disait que le wengé n'allait pas avec le restant de la décoration du loft. Pourquoi prenait-il toujours ses décisions en fonction de Justin ? Que cherchait-il à se prouver ?

« Tu viens souvent ici ? », demanda Brian afin de capter son entière attention, « Je veux dire, au cinéma » L'autre acquiesça « Tu es seul ? »

« Oui, je suis venu ici seul »

« J'imagine que ça arrive souvent »

Brian ne put que très difficilement se débarrasser de son sourire moqueur. Il l'imaginait aisément isolé, au sommet de sa tour de verre, à vivre d'illusions et de rêves perdus. Timide devait être si renfermé sur lui-même qu'il pouvait compter ses amis sur les doigts d'une seule main, n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse et encore moins de rapport sexuel. Voilà l'image, satisfaisante pour son ego mal placé, que Brian se faisait de lui.

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix », répondit simplement Timide, « Si j'écoutais mon copain, je ne viendrai jamais ici. »

« Et tu sais au moins à quoi il ressemble ton copain ? Je veux dire, ça t'arrive de le regarder dans les yeux, lui aussi ? »

Si Timide fut blessé de la remarque, il ne laissa rien paraître. À croire qu'il était immunisé (ou sans doute blasé ?) aux répliques mordantes.

« Disons qu'il a d'autres préoccupations », ajouta-t-il, « Il travaille dans l'évènementiel. Alors il n'est pas là la nuit... et le jour, il est épuisé. Donc je me divertis seul. »

Brian eut un sourire en coin.

« Je suis également partisan des petits plaisirs solitaires », insinua-t-il doucereusement tandis qu'une poignée de spectateurs arrivaient au compte-goutte. Timide observa brièvement ses mains, sans même s'en rendre compte. Le sourire de Brian s'élargit. Elles étaient belles ses mains, mais encore plus son air incroyablement embarrassé. « Mon ex », reprit-il, « m'a avoué lors de notre première fois se branler tout le temps, sans arrêt, n'importe où, devant n'importe qui ». Brian parvint à arracher à Timide un petit rire dégouté. « C'était un adolescent à l'époque. C'est normal d'avoir ce genre d'envie, non ? »

« Sans doute », admit l'autre en souriant toujours. « Vous devez l'adorer »

Brian ne répondit rien, plongeant sa main dans sa boîte de pop corn.

« Je l'adorais, ouais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un parfait crétin qui se prend trop au sérieux... »

« Vous ne vous prenez pas au sérieux ? »

Aïe. La question qui fait mal. Brian tourna lentement la tête et accorda à Timide un regard impérieux. Cette fois, il ne baissa pas les yeux. Il avait l'air si certain de ce qu'il avançait que ça en devenait troublant.

« Vous trouvez que je me prends au sérieux ? »

Timide approuva en hochant de la tête.

« Vous... Vous êtes présomptueux. Ça se voit en un clin d'oeil, à la façon dont vous vous exprimez, vous déplacez, ce que vous portez... » Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son pantalon Ferragamo, son bracelet Mikimoto ainsi que sa montre Piaget. « C'est curieux parce que vous êtes sobre et à la fois tape-à-l'oeil. »

Brian ne sut pas si cela était un compliment ou non. C'était un peu gonflé de sa part de le trouver ''tape-à-l'oeil'' si l'on considérait qu'une des fréquentations de Timide (se nommant Andréa s'il se souvenait bien) faisait plus pétasse que Vic dans son dernier spectacle de drag queen. Timide retourna à l'aventure dans son sac et y extirpa un vieux carnet rabougri. Brian le vit noter le titre du film qu'ils s'apprêtaient à visionner.

C'était bizarre parce que, en temps normal, jamais le regard de Brian ne se serait arrêté sur quelqu'un comme lui. Ça devait être le karma, avec un arrière-goût de solitude. Pendant près de dix minutes, ils ne partagèrent plus la moindre phrase puis le film débuta. Brian se sentit incroyablement à l'aise dans cette salle muette, aux chuchotis de popcorn que l'on remuait au fond d'une boîte. À la fin de la projection, Brian papillonna des paupières afin de s'acclimater à la lumière diffuse. Timide avait l'air ravi.

« Je vous offre le déjeuner ? » Brian fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Timide l'invite. En fait, ça n'arrivait strictement jamais qu'on le convie quelque part. C'était lui qui menait la danse, même dans ces petites choses-là. Parce qu'il avait une gueule de Gatsby. Il roulait sur des lingots d'or, alors on s'attendait forcément à ce qu'il sorte les billets. Timide enfila sa veste vert kaki puis se leva. Il n'y avait pas un soupçon de drague dans ses yeux. Ce serait un repas comme un autre. Juste parce qu'ils étaient là tous les deux, sans personne avec qui finir la journée. Son copain l'attendait endormi quelque part dans Pittsburgh et, de son côté, Justin menait la belle vie à New York. La vie d'artiste. « Je connais un excellent restaurant à quelques rues d'ici. Je n'y suis allée que deux fois, mais j'ai toujours été accueilli chaleureusement. Vous aimez la cuisine coréenne ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu la curiosité de goûter », avoua Brian, toujours pris au dépourvu de cette amabilité.

« Vous rigolez ? »

Ils marchèrent deux ou trois minutes puis furent installés à une table. On leur servit une bouteille de Maehwasoo, un vin de prune très populaire en Corée. Brian se servit un verre avec scepticisme tandis que Timide observait ses couverts, attendant poliment qu'on les serve.

« Vous ne me demandez pas mon nom ? », suggéra Brian en versant une généreuse quantité d'alcool dans le verre de Timide.

« Vous ne m'avez pas non plus demandé le mien » Il but quelques gorgées « Mais, ça ne fait rien. En général, on m'oublie la semaine suivante, alors... »

« Votre copain et vous, ça fait uniquement une petite semaine que vous êtes ensemble ? », demanda Brian.

Timide reposa son verre.

« Deux ans, bientôt. »

« Impressionnant. Et, vous vivez tous les deux ? »

« Non, je crois que nos mondes sont trop... incompatibles. » Timide essuya une goutte de vin étant tombée à côté de la bouteille « Il est d'un caractère assez indépendant, et je respecte ça. Je ne veux pas, mmh, l'enfermer ou qu'il se dise qu'il passe à côté d'un truc. »

Brian eut un sourire en coin « Ils disent tous ça avant de nous enfiler une laisse autour du cou. Allez, sois sérieux deux minutes. Tu lui fais vraiment confiance ? Tu le laisses faire tout ce qu'il veut ? »

La question parue déconcertée Timide.

« Oui, en même temps je suis obligé de lui faire confiance puisqu'il travaille dans le milieu de la nuit. Je le crois sur parole s'il me dit que je suis le seul qui compte... » Brian aboya de rire et le regard de Timide devint aussitôt fuyant. « Miguel a toujours fait attention à moi », ajouta-t-il, comme pour se justifier.

« Miguel ? », répéta Brian en levant l'index, « Un latino, donc ? »

« Oui, en partie. Il est originaire de République Dominicaine. »

Brian rigola doucement tandis qu'on leur apportait le plat du jour.

« Miguel... Je n'avais pas entendu un nom aussi pourri depuis des années. »

« C'est assez ironique venant de la part d'un homme se nommant Brian », rétorqua Timide en commençant à manger.

Brian sourit.

« Oh, je vois... Vous êtes du style araignée, n'est-ce pas ? On attend tout doucement de faire sa toile, on fait son innocent dans son coin, paisible, sans un bruit... puis on attaque dès la première petite vexation ? Vous mordez aussi pendant l'acte ? »

Timide avait l'air de se battre contre l'envie de lui jeter son verre de vin à la figure.

« Je suis certain que tout ce que vous attendez, c'est de me mettre hors de moi et que je devienne grossier. Comme ça, ça vous fera une raison de plus pour haïr le monde entier. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Il en faut plus pour me mettre en colère... De toute évidence, vous ne savez rien de moi. Et vous n'arriverez jamais à savoir quoi que ce soit. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que pour comprendre les autres, il faut les observer. Peut-être que j'ai du mal à maintenir un contact visuel pour des raisons qui me concernent. Mais je suis bien plus éveillé sur ce qu'il se passe autour de moi que quelqu'un comme vous. »

Brian conserva le silence, vexé.

« Très bien. Jouons dans ce cas. Si j'arrive à deviner quelque chose vous concernant, vous buvez. Si j'ai tort, je bois. » Pendant un très court laps de temps, Timide le toisa superbement avant d'incliner la tête et de fixer le rebord de la table. « Bien, quand vous étiez petit... quand vous étiez petit, vous étiez battu par votre père. »

« Buvez »

Brian arqua un sourcil et avala une gorgée.

« Vous êtes arrivé récemment à Pittsburgh pour... »

« Buvez »

Désemparé, Brian hésita avant de porter la coupe à ses lèvres.

« Vous avez rencontré Miguel dans un night-club »

« Buvez »

« Mais je croyais qu'il bossait dans l'évènementiel, dans le milieu de la nuit ?! »

« Buvez, j'ai dit »

Pour la toute première fois, Timide avait l'air de s'amuser. La bouteille de Maehwasoo était presque vide et Brian commençait à se demander s'il finirait ivre avant même d'être arrivé au dessert.

« Vous n'avez pas embrassé qui que ce soit avant vos dix-huit ans. »

« Buvez », ordonna Timide.

« Vous êtes toujours puceau. »

« Buvez »

Brian se massa les tempes, cherchant quelque chose de fiable sur lequel il pourrait s'appuyer.

« Vous vous rendez régulièrement au cinéma pour oublier le cour de votre vie. » Pendant un instant Timide hésita puis consentit à boire. Brian plissa les yeux, tentant de se concentrer davantage sur sa proie. « Vous vous sentez vulnérable au sein de votre couple... » Timide but encore une fois. Brian avait l'air de chercher ses mots. « Je résume : vous avez toujours vécu à Pittsburgh, votre père n'a jamais levé la main sur vous... »

« Je n'ai pas dit jamais. Votre question concernait mon enfance. » Brian entrouvrit la bouche « Vous voyez, vous n'êtes pas observateur... » Même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas réellement, Timide rit légèrement « Et je trouve ça parfait. Deux personnes perspicaces à la même table, je crois que ça aurait fait des ravages. Mmh, vous aimez votre plat ? »

Brian baissa la tête, remarquant pour la première fois depuis des minutes que celui-ci refroidissait.

« Mon père aussi a levé la main sur moi. Plein de fois », confia Brian en attrapant ses baguettes. « Le truc le plus drôle là-dedans, c'est que je ne m'en souviens pas. Je me souviens pas de... de comment ça a commencé, pourquoi il faisait ça sur moi et pas avec ma sœur... Disons que ça me passe complètement au-dessus de la tête. Ce dont je me souviens en revanche, c'était la chevalière qu'il avait au majeur. C'était du toc, bien sûr. Mais il adorait la montrer. Alors, ce putain de con, même s'il était droitier, il faisait tous ses doigts d'honneur avec la main gauche, où se trouvait sa bague. » Brian leva les yeux au ciel, partagé entre le fou rire nerveux et l'exaspération morbide « Il était vraiment bête, cet homme. Et cette bague, elle me hantait. Quand il abattait sa main sur moi, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me décapsuler la tête avec, que ma cervelle allait gicler sur le plancher. Alors, quand il est mort, on l'a soigneusement emballé dans un de ses costumes. Un de ceux qu'il ne mettait jamais. Et, là, tout le monde a été autorisé à lui dire au revoir. Je suis passé juste après ma mère et ma sœur. Je me suis penché et... et je lui ai retiré sa bague » Le regard de Brian était voilé par le fil brumeux de ses souvenirs. Il avait l'air de s'en délecter. Il déposa son coude sur la table et montra sa main gauche à Timide. « Cette bague a pourri des années et des années de mon existence. Alors je me suis dit, qu'elle m'appartenait en quelque sorte. Personne au monde la connaissait mieux que moi, non ? » Brian leva la tête de la bague en faux or plaqué qui scintillait sous la guirlande de lumière du plafond. Timide avait arrêté de manger et lui accordait son entière et pleine attention. « Je l'ai glissé dans ma poche, comme un gamin dans une épicerie ayant attrapé une sucette. Ni vu, ni connu. Quand je suis retourné chez moi, je me suis demandé _pourquoi_ j'avais pris cette bague. Je la trouvais moche et inutile après tout... ce qui est toujours le cas. Mon père étant mort, il n'avait plus de raison de regretter ce qui lui appartenait. Pendant des journées entières, cette question me trottait dans la tête. J'y pensais en allant au travail, en dansant, en baisant. Sans arrêt. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » Timide était si absorbé par son histoire que, lui aussi, avait fini par laisser son plat de côté. « Puis un jour, je me suis souvenu. Cette bague était le cadeau de ma mère pour lui. Et je crois que... que la véritable raison pour laquelle je l'ai prise, c'est parce qu'il y avait un petit bout de ma mère dans ce truc. Ma mère ne m'a jamais offert beaucoup d'affection. C'était toujours Claire, ma sœur, qui était l'enfant adorée. Et je me suis demandé, comment elle avait fait, pendant toutes ces putains d'années. Comment elle avait fait pour m'entendre hurler sous les coups sans rien faire, sans rien dire, sans prier son cher et tendre Dieu pour moi. Pourquoi elle laissait cet homme m'asséner des coups avec la bague qu'elle lui avait offerte le jour de la Fête des Pères ? » Brian sourit. Il n'avait raconté cette histoire à personne, pas même à Michael ou encore Justin. L'anonymat qui entourait Timide devait sans doute le rassurer. « Et toi, c'est quoi l'histoire avec ton père ? »

Timide eut l'air de reprendre ses esprits.

« Ce n'est pas une histoire qu'on raconte à table. », dit-il.

« Dans ce cas, on peut se la garder pour tout à l'heure. »

Timide acquiesça, se sentant reconnaissant. Une sonnerie de portable. Brian sortit aussitôt le sien de sa poche.

« C'est pour moi », lança Timide. « Oui ? Oh, tu es déjà debout ? Eh bien, je pensais que tu allais dormir jusqu'à quinze heures, environ, alors je suis sorti... Non, je n'organise rien derrière ton dos, Miguel. Je... Je profite simplement. D'accord. Très bien. À plus tard. Amuse-toi bien. »

Brian arqua un sourcil.

« Le caractère fougueux et indépend de Miguel, je suppose »

Timide lui offrit un sourire triste, eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose puis se ravisa. Ils déjeunèrent en abordant des sujets moins délicats. Ils prirent également un dessert. Une fois dehors, Brian sortit une cigarette.

« Je pars par là », indiqua Timide, qui rangeait le ticket de caisse, ayant insisté pour tout payer.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des places pour se garer de ce côté-ci. »

« Hum, je suis piéton depuis quelque temps. J'ai prêté ma voiture à Miguel. C'est plus pratique pour ses déplacements professionnels. »

« Un homme qui n'a pas sa propre voiture n'est pas un véritable homme », diagnostiqua Brian.

« Et un homme qui ne peut admettre ses faiblesses n'en est pas non plus un. Et Miguel est ma faiblesse. Pour l'instant, du moins. » Timide l'observa un court instant avant de fixer le bout de ses chaussures. « Bon, eh bien, passez une bonne journée. »

« Au revoir », prononça Brian.

Dès que Timide disparut au coin de la rue, Brian extirpa son téléphone portable de sa poche et sut exactement ce qu'il allait répondre à Justin :

.

**Brian K. » **_Je ne comprends sans doute pas grand-chose, mais je sais désormais admettre mes faiblesses. Et tu es ma faiblesse, pour le moment. _

_._

Ooo

Curieusement, depuis que Brian avait pris sa journée de congé, les employés de Kinneytic effectuaient un bal devant le bureau de Théodore afin de lui demander conseil. Officiellement, Théo n'était que assistant. Pourtant, selon l'opinion générale, il était le seul se trouvant en excellente position pour connaître et satisfaire les exigences de Brian.

Quoique surpris de cet afflux soudain de pouvoir, Théo adopta facilement ses nouvelles responsabilités grâce à son goût inné pour le pouvoir. Théo s'était même étonné qu'on ne demande pas à Hermione une main secourable. Après tout, c'était elle la Tête de l'équipe, elle qui avait fait un parcours sans faute et phénoménal. Le rendant responsable de ce ''coup d'état'' au sein de Kinneytic, Hermione passa le plus clair de son temps à le snober ou renvoyer tous ses subalternes vers lui afin de le submerger de travail. Quelle mauvaise foi !

Mais Théo s'en contre-fichait. Il était bientôt dix-huit heures et il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il était en train de trier ses dossiers pour demain sur son bureau lorsque le type sublime du strip Poker débarqua, les mains dans les poches. Ses cheveux blonds, d'une blancheur similaire à celle de Daenerys Targaryen, étaient en désordre, un peu comme s'il avait fréquenté un lupanar avant de se pointer ici. Théo lui jeta un regard suffisant.

« Je viens pour Monseigneur, Brian », clama bien haut le type.

Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Damon ? Dorcas ? Draco ! Oui, ça devait être ça. Draco.

« Ce n'est plus Monseigneur », corrigea Théo d'un ton à la fois moqueur et présomptueux, « Mais, Sa Majesté »

Draco se mordilla les lèvres, hésitant certainement entre une réplique bien sentie et un léger rire. Il opta pour une troisième option : l'ignorer. Draco s'approcha du bureau et s'assis dessus, le téléphone entre les cuisses. Il tapota dessus.

« Je veux toujours voir Brian »

« Et moi je veux toujours une promotion, mais ça n'arrivera pas avant que Madonna rajeunisse » Théo referma à double-tour le casier contenant toutes les fiches de paye signées à distribuer le lendemain. « Brian ne surgira pas d'une trappe magique dans la seconde qui suit. Et je doute qu'il apprécierait que je l'appelle pour un rendez-vous à cette heure-ci. Il doit sûrement être en train de baiser je ne sais qui, ou à faire je ne sais quoi. » Le sourire de Draco s'élargit, comme si Théodore n'était qu'une bonne blague qu'il avait pu s'offrir. « Sincèrement, je ne peux rien pour vous. J'ai une migraine pas possible alors... Pas aujourd'hui. »

« Il n'y a qu'à la Mort à qui je dis ''Pas aujourd'hui'' »

Draco descendit de son perchoir, toujours aussi confiant.

« Bon, eh bien dans ce cas... Je vais employer mes propres moyens pour le retrouver » Il repartit vers la porte et lui jeta un paquet enveloppé de papier kraft que Théo réussit à attraper au creux de ses paumes. « C'est un kilos de meth. » Draco explosa de rire aux vues de son air alarmé « Non, je rigole. C'est une petite babiole, pour lui. Donnez-la lui demain. À plus tard ! » Il poussa la porte de Kinneytic et resta bloqué un long moment. Il secoua le battant comme un bourrin puis dit : « Mmh, je crois qu'un petit garçon a besoin d'aide par ici... »Théodore soupira et déclencha la poignée magnétique avec une grimace consternée. « Bonne nuit », ajouta Draco avec un sourire charmeur comme si rien d'humiliant ne venait de se produire.

Théodore alla déposer le paquet sur le bureau de Brian après l'avoir reniflé avec prudence. Il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais leur bizarrerie. Théo balaya la salle du regard puis salua les employés chargés du nettoyage avant de partir à son tour. Le ciel était plutôt clément, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi épuisé, Théo serait certainement parti se payer un verre. Au lieu de ça, il conduisit sagement sa voiture jusque devant son immeuble.

Dès qu'il entra dans son appartement, il se chauffa une bonne tasse de thé (petite habitude dont il n'arrivait à se débarrasser depuis son déménagement depuis la Grande-Bretagne), et savoura le silence. C'était un moment de plénitude dans sa journée bien chargée. Tout à coup, on sonna à la porte. Théodore soupira d'agacement et s'extirpa de son canapé.

En ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme. Pas n'importe laquelle : l'assistante personnelle de Zabini. Aucune expression n'altérait les traits de son visage et Théo se pencha de chaque côté de la porte pour savoir si Blaise était dans le coin. Son assistante – la fameuse Zhu Li – regarda à l'intérieur de son appartement par simple curiosité et Théo restreint alors le battant.

« Qu'est-ce vous voulez ? », demanda-t-il, abrupt.

« Un message, de la part de Monsieur Blaise Zabini »

Théo réprima un rire nerveux.

« Oh, et bien si Monsieur a quelque chose à dire qu'il... »

Il fut incapable de parler. Zhu Li le tenait fermement par le col et l'embrassait avec fougue. Les yeux écarquillés, Théo resta les bras le long du corps, figé. Il essayait de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'une femme l'avait embrassé. Ça devait remonter au collège, au moins. Zhu Li gémit tout doucement puis finit par s'écarter. Elle se racla la gorge puis ajouta d'un ton très sérieux :

« Monsieur Blaise Zabini vous envoie un baiser »

.

.

.

Merci de m'avoir lu mes bichons. Prochain chapitre un peu plus... mmh, festif (enfin ça, c'est si je suis mon plan de base, héhé). Passez une bonne semaine !

Ah oui, et je corrige toujours moi-même cette histoire donc ne soyez pas effrayés s'il reste des fautes !


End file.
